


Godspeed

by thotloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, F/F, also i dont think the angst is too angsty if that makes sense, but it shall have a happy ending i swear, sorry this is kinda heavy on the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotloona/pseuds/thotloona
Summary: So, Jungeun makes the decision to do something selfless, even if it means losing all she has left right now.“Jiwoo…I think we should get a divorce.”
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, ex jungie/jiwoo
Comments: 54
Kudos: 371





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m just...I’m tired Jungeun. I’m so tired,” Jiwoo starts to cry. Deep sobs wrack her body and she hides her face in her hands. Jungeun embraces her, sorrow weighing heavy on her heart as she thinks about how all of this ended up so  _ wrong.  _

Jiwoo had been her best friend since high school, and once they finished university they had realized that how they felt was something even more than that. It had been three years of pure bliss before they were married, and another two before they had Yerim. Around that time was when Jungeun had gotten that stupid promotion. The salary bonus was needed - neither of them had realized how expensive it would be to raise a child - but the longer hours had put a strain on the relationship that they had done their best to ignore. It only got worse as the years went on, and Jungeun found herself missing all of Yerim’s most important developmental moments. She had turned to drinking to cope with the guilt, and had pushed Jiwoo away when she needed her the most. It was only recently that she had started to make changes, but she knew that no matter what she did, it was much too late. The love in Jiwoo’s eyes had dulled, and Jungeun knew that she was only in it for Yerim’s sake at this point.

_ ‘Not that Yerim would even care if I was gone.’ _

Jungeun quickly pushes that thought from her head. Although her daughter is too sweet to admit it, she knows that she’s been a terrible mother. So, Jungeun makes the decision to do something selfless, even if it means losing all she has left right now.

“Jiwoo…I think we should get a divorce.”

The younger woman cries harder at her words, turning to the side and burying her face in Jungeun’s neck.

“I-I-I’m sorry,” she manages to gasp out.

“Yeah,” Jungeun strokes absentmindedly at her hair, “Me too.”

* * *

Yerim knows something’s wrong when she comes down for breakfast. Both her moms are sitting at the kitchen table, fidgeting in their chairs as they sip at mugs of coffee. She’s not used to seeing Jungeun this early in the morning, usually she’s already on her way to work. A plate of chocolate chip pancakes is pushed in front of her as she sits, and she smiles at the face made on top in whipped cream and strawberries.

“No work today?” she asks her mom as she takes a bite.

“I took the day off,” Jungeun replies.

Yerim nods in response, savoring the taste of the breakfast. It’s been a long time since her mom has cooked for her, but her food tastes just as good as she remembers. 

“Yerim, there’s something we need to discuss with you today, and we think it’s best if you stay home from school.”

“You guys are getting divorced.”

It’s a statement rather than a question, and it sets Jiwoo off crying again.

“Sorry,” Yerim mumbles, reaching out to place a hand on top of her mother’s. “I didn’t mean to say it out loud.”

Jungeun can’t help but feel ashamed. She had thought her and Jiwoo did a decent job at hiding their issues from their daughter, but obviously she had been mistaken. Jungeun watches as the teenager scoots her chair closer to Jiwoo, wrapping her up in a tight hug. 

Her heart aches as she observes them, and she can’t help but feel like she’s intruding despite them being her family. She can’t remember the last time she’s been physically affectionate with Yerim. 

“I’m going to look at a few apartments today and I’d appreciate it if you came with me,” Jungeun says once Jiwoo has calmed herself down.

“Oh,” Yerim frowns slightly, “I’m living with you?”

The question stings and Jungeun feels her face heat up in embarrassment. 

“No. I’d assumed you’d prefer to stay here with your mom. But, I thought maybe you would want to come and stay with me some weekends.”

“Right, sorry. Of course I’ll come with you.” Yerim turns her attention back to Jiwoo, “Are you going to be okay by yourself, mom?”

Jiwoo smiles and pulls her into a tight hug. “Don’t worry about me. You just go and have fun, okay?”

“Okay.”

Jungeun stands from her chair, “I’m going to change while you finish up your breakfast. Try to be ready to go in about 20 minutes.”

* * *

Jungeun pulls on her old college sweatshirt and takes a look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes look tired and sad and she can’t help but hate herself.

“Fucking idiot,” she mutters.

Jungeun pulls her hair up into a tight ponytail before grabbing her wallet and phone. She heads back to the kitchen where Yerim waits alone, scrolling through something on her phone. 

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Yerim stands and follows her mother out to the car. She puts her earbuds in once she’s buckled, not really wanting to force conversation at the moment. 

Jungeun turns the radio on and heads to the office of the realtor she had set up an appointment with. As they get closer to their destination, Jungeun notices Yerim start to perk up. She watches the outside scenery closely, a look of confusion on her face.

“Where are we going?” Yerim asks as she pulls one of her earbuds out.

“Um, I think it’s called Jung realtors. Why? Do you know someone who lives around here?”

“Yeah,” Yerim groans, “Chaewon. I’m pretty sure you’re meeting with her aunt.”

“Oh. Is she a friend of yours?”

“No. I’m pretty sure she hates me actually.”

“Hates you?” Jungeun’s eyebrows raise, “Why would anyone hate you?”

“You tell me.” 

Yerim’s words are borderline accusatory, and Jungeun feels her chest tighten. 

_ ‘Way to go you stupid piece of shit. You were such a terrible mother that you made your daughter feel like you hated her. What the fuck is wrong with you?’ _

They drive in silence for the remaining few minutes, and even after the car turns off Yerim keeps her earbuds in.

Jungeun wants to hold her. To reach out and pull her into a hug. Tell her how much she loves her -- how much she’s  _ always  _ loved her. And how proud of her she is for taking after Jiwoo; for having a kind and honest heart. Instead she climbs out of the car and walks to the building alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like i said i have about 5k of this done rn and im writing more lol. i was gonna wait a bit before posting this so i could have some time to sort out some of the minor plot details but i woke up and just said fuck it im gonna post rn. i didnt really proofread so sorry for any errors

Yerim wants to cry. She can feel the tears pricking at her eyes but she refuses to let them fall. She doesn’t know how long her mom is going to take, and she doesn’t want to risk the embarrassment of her finding her crying in the car. She feels bad for what she said. As angry as she was with Jungeun, she knew that she was also suffering from this decision. She didn’t want her moms to be stuck in a loveless marriage, but she also couldn’t help her disappointment. As terrible of a parent as Jungeun had been, Yerim had always held onto hope that maybe something would change. Maybe if she had done something different, if she had been a better daughter, maybe then Jungeun would have wanted to try and make things work. 

She's is brought out of her pity party by the buzzing of her phone.

_**Lil Yeo: yo where tf are u? we’re partnering up in history and ima end up stuck w some nerd if u dont get your ass over here** _

_**Baby Wolf: get off your phone and pay attention dumbass** _

_**Lil Yeo: no** _

_**Baby Wolf: ok then dont come bitching to me when u fail your next test** _

_**Lil Yeo: why do you hate me** _

_**Baby Wolf: <3** _

_**Choerry: my parents are getting a divorce :/** _

_**Lil Yeo: oh shit yerim im so sorry :( are you okay?** _

_**Baby Wolf: do you need anything? i can leave class if you want to talk over the phone** _

_**Lil Yeo: same here** _

_**Choerry: no its okay. im honestly not that surprised or upset** _

_**Baby Wolf: yerim :( you know you don’t have to pretend for us** _

_**Lil Yeo: yea dude we’re here for you no matter what. it;s okay to be sad about this. it’s a big deal** _

_**Choerry: thanks guys** _

_**Choerry: i guess i just don’t know how im feeling rn** _

_**Choerry: i think im kinda sad and also kinda angry** _

_**Chorry: and im definitely annoyed bc my stupid mom dragged me to look at apartments w her but her realtor is chaewons aunt >:((((((((((** _

_**Lil Yeo: damn thats v rude of miss jiwoo i thought she knew u and chaewon don’t vibe** _

_**Baby Wolf: yeah wtf thats not cool. chaewon’s actually my friend and i would still never do that to u** _

_**Choerry: no not jiwoo. my other mom** _

_**Lil Yeo: wait** _

_**Lil Yeo: what** _

_**Baby Wolf: pls tell me she didnt get custody of u** _

_**Lil Yeo: yea not to bash on ms jungeun but that bitch can choke if she thinks ur better off living w her** _

_**Choerry: she knows im not staying w her. but she wants me to come every other weekend i think. so i guess she wants to make sure im able to pick out a place w a room a like??? i think????** _

_**Lil Yeo: hmmmm** _

_**Baby Wolf: surprisingly thoughtful of her** _

_**Lil Yeo: i take back my choking comment** _

_**Choerry: oop wait gimme a sec** _

_**Choerry: theyre leaving the building rn** _

_**Choerry: gfahkgdfhgask hyejoo** _

_**Baby Wolf: ?** _

_**Choerry: u didnt tell my Chaewons aunt is so smexy (;** _

_**Baby Wolf: never speak to me again** _

_**Lil Yeo: gross** _

_**Lil Yeo: gfkhghgfjkgahdgfksdg** _

_**Lil Yeo: yerimajdkdgkjasg** _

_**Lil Yeo: u fucking LOSER** _

_**Lil Yeo: guess who also wasnt in class today** _

_**Lil Yeo: and who gets to be ur history partner :)))))))))))))))))))))))** _

_**Choerry: no** _

_**Choerry: nononononononono** _

_**Choerry: pls no let me have just one win today** _

_**Lil Yeo: its CHAEWON gdkshjfgkjdgjvguiygufgcuksdgkasudckdg** _

_**Baby Wolf: f** _

_**Lil Yeo: f** _

_**Choerry: f** _

_**Choerry: the universe really woke up today and chose violence** _

_**Lil Yeo: hey maybe you’ll get to spend more time w her hot aunt** _

_**Choerry: truuuuuuuuuu** _

_**Choerry: omg** _

_**Choerry: yerim first win?** _

_**Lil Yeo: thats a bit of a stretch sorry** _

_**Baby Wolf: i hate both of u** _

_**Lil Yeo: i didnt even do anything!!!!** _

Yerim giggles as her friends continue to argue. As shitty as this day has been so far, she’s actually feeling better after talking with them. 

“Yerim!” Her mom’s voice is muffled through the window. “We’re going in Ms. Jung’s car!”

Yerim sighs and exits the vehicle, following the two adults to a black BMW parked a few cars down.

* * *

“Hi Yerim, it’s nice to meet you,” Jinsoul turns to the backseat to give the girl a smile. “I think you go to school with my niece?”

“Yeah,” Yerim forces a smile, “Park Chaewon right?”

Jinsoul nods.

“We have a mutual friend. Son Hyejoo.”

Jinsoul’s eyes light up at the name, “Oh! You’re friends with Hyejoo too?”

“Yes, I’ve gone to school with her since kindergarten.”

“Wow,” Jinsoul’s eyes widen slightly, “That’s a long time.” She turns to Jungeun, “I’m sure they were adorable together as 5 year olds.”

Jungeun blushes slightly, “Yes, well-”

“She’s never met her,” Yerim cuts her mom off. “But maybe once you help her find a place I can invite Hyejoo for dinner.”

Jungeun’s face turns a deeper shade of red and she stares down at her lap, embarrassed that she can’t even put a face to the name of Yerim’s oldest friend.

“Well not to brag or anything but I’ve found some great places that seem perfect for hosting a sleepover or two,” Jinsoul offers Jungeun a reassuring smile. Whatever issues her and Yerim have, she’s not here to judge. 

“Right,” Jungeun’s lips curl up the slightest bit, “Shall we get going then?”

“Yes, sorry,” Jinsoul starts the car. “Next stop, your future home!”

* * *

Yerim’s stomach rumbles as they finish touring their third apartment. So far they haven’t found one that Jungeun is convinced by, and Yerim’s starting to grow tired. Luckily, her mom seems to pick up on the fact that she’s hungry.

“Hey, Jinsoul, do you mind if we stop for lunch before heading to the next place? My treat?”

“Sounds good to me,” Jinsoul grins, “I never turn down a free meal.”

“Perfect. I actually happen to know a little place around here that makes the best tteokbokki. Yerim, you still like tteokbokki right?”

The teen nods enthusiastically in response, mouth already watering at the thought of food.

“Great! It’s only a few blocks away so we can walk if you two are up for it.”

She’s met with blank stares from the two girls and she lets out a sigh, “Or, you know, we could drive I guess.”

“Hm, yeah, I think that sounds better,” Jinsoul grins, leading them back down to her car.

* * *

“I love this place,” Yerim squeals as they pull up to the restaurant. 

“You’ve been here?”

“Yeah, mom used to take me and Hyejoo after our soccer games.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I’ve never been here before,” Jinsoul jokes.

“You’re in for a treat then,” Jungeun grins. “Not to brag or anything but I personally know the owner  _ and _ the chef.”

“Yeah well, not to brag or anything,” Yerim grins mischievously, “But I personally know the owner, the chef,  _ and _ their daughter. She actually happens to be one of my best friends, so I’m sure I can get us the family and friends discount.”

Jinsoul and Yerim both burst into giggles at the look of annoyance on Jungeun’s face.

“Yeah, well, not to brag or anything, but I personally saved this place from a hostile takeover, so….”

“Okay mom, we get it. You’re special,” Yerim gives her a reassuring pat on her shoulder.

Junguen angrily swats her hands away, sending the other two into another fit of laughter.

However, they both fall silent when they enter the restaurant and a short woman runs up to them, practically throwing herself into Jungeun’s arms. 

* * *

“Kim Jungeun where the hell have you been?” Haseul chastises once all their introductions have been made, “Do you know how many times I’ve seen Jiwoo and Yerim in here over the past few years? And yet my old friend couldn’t come and pay me a visit?”

“Sorry Seulie, I guess I didn’t realize it had even been that long.”

“Ah, well, all is forgiven. How could I be mad at the person who saved my restaurant.” Haseul gives her a light punch in the shoulder, and Jungeun pretends as though her arm has just been shot.

Yerim watches the exchange in awe, she’s never actually met anyone who was friends with her mom. It’s weird to see her so at ease while joking around.

“Will you guys be needing any menus?” Haseul turns to Yerim and Jinsoul. The realtor nods but Yerim shakes her head.

“I’ll just take the usual,” Yerim grins.

“Same here,” Jungeun chimes.

“Hmm,” Haseul shakes her head, “Let me see if I can even remember your usual order anymore Jungie.”

“Rude. I know I haven’t been here in a while but I think that I more than made up for it with all the times me and Jiwoo came in before then.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Haseul waves away her comment. “I’ll be right back with your menu and I’ll have Vivi bring out the appetizers.”

* * *

“Kim Jungeun you motherfucker,” Vivi sets down a basket of fried shrimp and a plate of chicken skewers. “Oops, sorry Yerim I didn’t realize that was you.”

Jungeun smiles sheepishly at her friend before she’s pulled into a hug.

“I hate to say it but I actually missed you,” Vivi sighs, “Game nights just haven't been the same.”

“Yeah, sorry I’ve been out of contact for so long.” Jungeun squeezes her friend tightly, “I missed you guys too. I've just had a lot on my plate.”

“It’s okay, as long as you promise to never leave us for that long again.”

Vivi seems to just notice the other woman at the table with them, “Oh, my apologies. I’m Vivi, the chef here.” 

“Jinsoul.”

They shake hands quickly before Vivi turns to glance at her wife behind the register.

“I’ll have her come take your order now. Oh, and Jungeun,” she turns back to her friend, “Haseul needs to talk with you before you leave.”

With that, Vivi heads back to the kitchen, and Jinsoul continues to look over the menu. She decides on the medium hotness of tteokbokki by the time Haseul comes back.

“It’ll be about 10 minutes guys,” Haseul smiles before taking the menu back. 

“I didn’t know you had friends,” Yerim says once the owner is out of earshot.

Jungeun almost chokes on her water. “Of course I have friends, why wouldn’t I?” 

Yerim shrugs, “I mean I don’t know. I just never saw any of them, and you were always so busy I just thought maybe you didn’t have time for anyone in your life.”

Jungeun sighs, “Honestly, I’m surprised they’re still happy to see me. It’s been a long time since I’ve been in here.”

“How long?”

“Around 10 years or so I think.”

Jinsoul can’t help but feel bad for Jungeun as she watches her stir her drink around. Yerim seems to feel the same, and they fall into a bit of an uncomfortable silence. 

“You know,” Jinsoul finally speaks up, “The last place I’m showing you guys is only a few minutes from here. It’s probably a 15 minute walk, max. If you end up liking it, you could be close to here and could probably come and see them more often.”

“Really?” A small smile tugs up the corners of Jungeun’s mouth, “That sounds nice actually.”

“I could have tteokbokki every time I come stay with you,” Yerim squeals.

Jungeun’s smile only grows as she takes in the sight of how happy her daughter is.

“Great, Jinsoul, I don’t even need to see the apartment. I’ll take it,” Jungeun slaps her hand on the table in mock seriousness and all three of them burst into laughter. 

“You joke, but I think you’ll really like this last place.”

“Does it have an ocean view?” Yerim asks, eyebrows wiggling.

“Actually, yes.”

* * *

They’re so full they can barely move by the time Jungeun goes to pay. She sends the other two to the car so she has a chance to talk with her friends for a moment. 

“I’m not taking that,” Haseul says when Jungeun tries to hand over her card.

“What, why? Is your reader broken? Wait, actually I think I have some cash just give me a sec.”

“No I mean, I’m not taking your money. Period.”

“Ha. Funny. Seriously Seulie, do you need me to pay cash or what?”

“You worked our case for over a month and didn’t charge us a single dime. I’m not letting you pay me.”

“Haseul--”

“Don’t Haseul me. Me and Vivi already discussed and your meals are on us until we’ve paid off our debt to you.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Jungeun shakes her head, “You guys are my friends. You don’t owe me anything.”

“Oh, friends, huh? That’s rich coming from somebody who hasn’t bothered to even text me back in the last _10 years_. I mean seriously Jungeun, I thought you were dead until Jiwoo came in with Yerim one day.”

“Look I’m sorry okay. After I finished your case I ended up getting a big promotion and things were just so hectic for the longest time.”

“Yeah, Jiwoo told us about that.”

“She did?" Jungeun tries to hide her embarrassment, "What else did she tell you?”

“Hm, well, if you’re trying to figure out if she told us about your drinking problem the answer is yes. She came to our place crying on more than one occasion.”

Haseul’s expression is stern but Jungeun can see the hurt in her eyes.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come to you guys for help. I really am. I just didn’t want to burden you with my issues.”

“Are you sure that’s the only reason why?”

Jungeun nods, doing her best to put on a convincingly sincere expression. 

Haseul doesn’t buy it for a second. But there are other things on her mind and she doesn’t want to take up too much more of Jungeun’s time.

“So who’s Jinsoul? A friend?”

“No, she's a realtor who’s helping me find a new place.”

“Just you?”

“Yeah,” Jungeun sighs, “Just me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I think it’s for the best, honestly. I’d rather things between me and Jiwoo end amicably now then hatefully further down the road.”

“How is Yerim taking it?”

“I mean, I think she’s fine. Honestly it’s not like much is going to change for her, I was never really around to begin with.”

“Still,” Haseul reaches out and grabs her friends hand, “I’m sure it’s not as simple for her as you think.”

“I don’t know, Seulie. I think you might be giving me too much credit. I was a real piece of shit mother, honestly.”

Haseul gently squeezes her fingers, “You still have lots of time with her though. I hope you try your best to spend it wisely.”

“Believe me, that’s all I want to do.”

“Well, if you ever decide you need a change of scenery you can always quit that hot shot job and come work here with us. Just like the old days.”

Jungeun smiles at the memory of when they worked in her uncle's restaurant before, “Thanks, Seulie.”

“You better go, I don’t want to hold you up from your apartment hunt.”

Haseul wraps her in a tight hug.

“Oh, and Jungeun?”

“Yeah?”

“When you move in, think about inviting us over for a little housewarming dinner, yeah?”

“Of course.”

There’s tears in both their eyes when they pull away from each other, but they also know they'll be seeing each other again soon. Jungeun can feel the shorter girls gaze on her as she walks to the door, and she turns to offer her one last smile before heading outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, comments are appreciated as they help me get a feel for which aspects of the story you guys like most. hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look at me posting another chapter already.

“This place is perfect!” Yerim yells from the loft. 

“Honestly,” Jungeun runs her hand over the smooth marble of the kitchen island, “You managed to get everything I asked for.”

Jinsoul grins, “Well, what can I say? I’m great at my job.”

“Where do we sign,” Yerim laughs as she bounds down the stairs. 

“It’s a little early for that,” Jinsoul smiles, “But if you guys are serious about it then I can put in an offer for you.”

“Hm,” Jungeun looks at her daughter, “I don’t know. What do you think, Yerim? Can you see yourself staying here with me?”

“Yesssssss, mom you have to get it. I won’t visit you if you pick any other place.”

“Ouch,” Jungeun clutches her chest in fake pain, “Alright Jinsoul, I guess I’ll make an offer.”

* * *

“Thank you for everything,” Yerim waves as Jinsoul heads back into her building.

“Can you call your mom and see if she wants us to pick up dinner on the way back?” Jungeun asks as she starts up the car.

“Okay.”

Yerim dials her other mom who picks up on the second ring.

_ “Yerimie! How was apartment hunting?” _

“Honestly, more enjoyable than I thought.”

_ “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Did you eat?” _

“Yeah we went to Haseul and Vivi’s place.”

Jiwoo’s squeal pierces through the speaker and Yerim winces at the sound.

_ “Did you remember your little old mother waiting patiently at home for you?” _

“I did but we weren’t able to bring any home.”

_ “Aww okay. Well do you want me to make something for dinner?” _

“Actually mom wanted to see if we should pick something up to bring home.”

_ “Well tteokbokki sounds delicious but since you already ate it today I think chicken would be good.” _

“Okay, me and mom will stop at that one place you like.”

_ “Sounds good. I love you Yerimie!” _

“Love you too mom. Bye.”

“She wants chicken,” Yerim says. “She likes it from--”

“That one place on 15th street, right?”

“Yeah,” Yerim nods. She’s surprised that her mom knows about the chicken place. She doesn’t remember ever going there with her, or even eating their chicken together for that matter. 

“Let me tell you something, Yerim: your mom’s taste in food has not changed at all over the past 20 years. I mean I remember taking her there the night I first asked her to be my girlfriend.”

“Really? I didn’t even know that place was so old.” 

“Yeah well it’s family owned so I think it’s been around for at least 30 years now. Me and your mom even went to school with the sons of the owners for a while.”

“Damn, do you know everyone in Seoul who owns a restaurant?”

Jungeun laughs as she pulls into the lot of the chicken place, “Honestly, I know more than you’d think.”

She stops the engine and turns to Yerim, “Do you like the same chicken as your mom?”

“Yes. The spicy one with garlic.”

“Alright. Do you want anything else?”

“Coke?”

“Okay. I’ll be back in a bit,” Jungeun smiles before exiting the car.

Yerim waits until she sees her go inside before pulling out her phone.

**Choerry: Okay mayhaps my mother is more enjoyable to be around than i imagined**

**Lil Yeo: wait wait wait**

**Lil Yeo: are we talking about jungeun here**

**Choerry: yes**

**Baby Wolf: THE jungeun?????**

**Choerry: omg yes**

**Lil Yeo: inch resting**

**Choerry: okay new topic, yeojin i saw ur moms today**

**Choerry: and hye jinsoul said that she really liked u and was happy that ur chaewons friend**

**Baby Wolf: what can i say im a blessing to this world**

**Lil Yeo: u went to the restaurant?**

**Choerry: yeah apparently my mom knows yours pretty well**

**Choerry: i guess she saved their restaurant or smthn**

**Lil Yeo: omg yeah i totally forgot**

**Lil Yeo: my moms brother tried to steal the restaurant from her or smthn**

**Lil Yeo: apparently it was a big deal but they dont talk about it too much**

**Lil Yeo: i didnt realize the lawyer that helped them out was your mom**

**Baby Wolf: :o**

**Baby Wolf: ur mom saved a legendary place**

**Baby Wolf: dare i say**

**Baby Wolf: she’s my new hero**

**Choerry: pls dont my feelings are still very mixed**

**Baby Wolf: ok fair**

**Baby Wolf: i retract my previous comment**

**Baby Wolf: my only hero is im yeojin**

**Baby Wolf: who got detention for ‘inappropriately touching a teacher’**

**Lil Yeo: fdyusafuvdcvedhvcdjkcds**

**Lil Yeo: fuck that bitch for writing it that way**

**Lil Yeo: it was only an accidental elbow to the stomach**

**Choerry: lmaoooooooo**

**Choerry: who was it**

**Choerry: pls say mr jeong**

**Lil Yeo: it was mr jeong!!!!!!**

**Choerry: gdkhfgadg**

**Choerry: my day could not get any better**

**Lil Yeo: well good for you im still stuck at school**

**Lil Yeo: all alone**

**Lil Yeo: solitary**

**Lil Yeo: by myself**

**Baby Wolf: will u shut the fuck up im lterally right outside the door waiting for u**

**Lil Yeo: and this is why ur my favorite**

**Choerry: :(**

**Baby Wolf: dont worry yerim your MY favorite**

**Choerry: :)**

**Choerry: oop my moms coming back with our chicken :) ill text you guys later tonight**

* * *

Yerim sits on the couch between her two moms, box of chicken in her lap. She munches happily as the third Harry Potter movie plays on the TV. 

“Okay wait who’s that?” Jungeun asks around a mouth full of chicken.

“That’s Professor Trelawney. She teaches divinations.”

“Right, okay. Right. And, what is that exactly?”

Jiwoo breaks into laughter and lightly slaps Jungeun’s arm. “Stop messing around with her. I know 

you’ve watched all these movies.”

“Wait you have?” Yerim asks.

“Yeah, I have. I used to play them for you when you were a baby,” Jungeun smiles. 

“I always thought they would give you nightmares,” Jiwoo chimes in. “But you used to make us watch the first one every night for a few months straight.”

“Really? I don’t remember that.”

“I do,” Jungeun laughs, “I had to put it on in our room because I’d sometimes end up falling asleep halfway through. I must have watched that movie about 100 times.”

Jiwoo smiles, “Whenever you both fell asleep I would just let you sleep in our bed.”

“You were the cutest kid,” Jungeun sighs. “Lucky for you I think you got your looks from her and not me. You guys both have the cute cheeks and that big smile.” Jungeun lightly pinches her daughter’s cheeks and Yerim grins at her.

“Does anyone else want ice cream or is it just me?” Jiwoo asks.

“Mmmm,” Yerim nods enthusiastically, “Ice cream sounds so good.”

“There’s some in the freezer,” Jungeun says. “I stopped at the store yesterday but forgot to tell you guys.”

“Forgot?” Yerim turns to her, “Or decided not to tell us so you could eat it all?”

“Knowing your mother, she definitely tried to keep it to herself.”

“Oh yeah? Well if I bought it for myself then why did I get the mint chocolate sandwiches?”

“My favorite!” Yerim and Jiwoo cry out in unison.

They set down their chicken and race to the kitchen, fighting over the best looking one. Jungeun chuckles to herself as she hears them arguing. She closes up their boxes so the chicken doesn’t get stale and takes them all into the kitchen.

“Oh, Jiwoo,” she shakes her head, “Are you really going to fight with your own daughter over ice cream? Don’t you think you should just let her have the one she wants?”

Jiwoo pouts but surrenders the cold treat.

“Thanks mom,” Yerim hugs Jungeun before running back to the couch.

“No problem,” Jungeun says to no one in particular. There’s a smile on her face and a warmth in her heart that she doesn’t want to go away. 

* * *

Jiwoo knocks out before the movie has hit it’s halfway mark. Jungeun goes upstairs to change into pajamas and bring some blankets, in case she succumbs to the same fate. She tucks Jiwoo in and places a pillow between her head and the couch so she doesn’t wake up with any neck pain. Her fingers gently graze Jiwoo’s cheek, and she places a light kiss on her forehead. 

Yerim watches them out of the corner of her eye, and her heart aches. This is all she’s ever wanted. Family movie nights with a mom on either side of her. Eating takeout and ice cream.  _ Love _ . 

For the first time since they've told her, she wants nothing more than for them to change their minds about the divorce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this is the most ive been inspired like ever. and i probably have the next 1 1/2 chapters written so i may update again tomorrow :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jiwoo wakes up in bed, a faint memory of Jungeun carrying her to the room last night passes through her mind. She glances at the sleeping woman next to her who’s curled up into a tight little ball to combat the cold. Jiwoo realizes she’s somehow ended up with most of the blankets. After fixing the covers, she turns onto her side and grabs her phone, checking the texts she had gotten last night.

**Haseul: I saw Jungeun today**

**Haseul: She told me that you guys decided to split**

**Haseul: If you need anything let us know**

**Jiwoo: Thanks Seul**

She closes that conversation and switches to the other text she got.

**Sooyoung: Jiwooming, I hope you’re still awake**

**Sooyoung: I have a meeting with the principal tomorrow so I’m driving Hyejoo and Hyunjin to school. Do you want me to pick up Yerim too?**

**Jiwoo: If you’re still able to then yes**

**Jiwoo: I can go wake her up right now**

**Sooyoung: Sounds good. I’m leaving in like 30ish minutes**

**Sooyoung: Want to get breakfast when I’m done?**

**Jiwoo: Yeah that sounds great**

**Sooyoung: Okay :) I would say wear something cute but you always look cute ;)**

Jiwoo can’t help the fluttering in her stomach as she reads Sooyoung’s text. But, as she looks back over at the sleeping woman next to her, she feels a twinge of guilt. She’s known for a while that her feelings for Jungeun have changed, and she knows that having a crush on someone else isn’t exactly cheating. But it still makes her feel bad. 

She climbs out of bed and heads to her daughters room, knocking on the door before she enters. Yerim is fast asleep, curled up the same way Jungeun was. Jiwoo takes a seat on the edge of Yerim’s bed and gently shakes her awake. 

“Yerimie, Sooyoung says she can drive you to school today but you need to get up.”

Yerim groans and rolls onto her back, keeping her eyes shut and hoping that her mom will just let her go back to sleep. Jiwoo pouts at her daughter and shakes her again. 

“Okay, okay,” Yerim reluctantly opens her eyes, “I’m awake.”

“Great. You have 30 minutes before Sooyoung gets here. Do you want me to make you something for breakfast?”

“That’s okay, I’ll just have cereal,” Yerim mumbles. 

“Alright. I’m coming back here in 5 minutes to make sure you’re at least out of bed.”

Jiwoo ruffles her daughter’s hair a bit before heading to her bathroom to brush her teeth. She thinks about what to wear as she goes through her morning wash-up. 

_ ‘What would Sooyoung think I look good in?’ _

Jiwoo’s mind goes to the peach dress that the other woman had gifted her about a month back. She hasn’t had a chance to wear it in front of Sooyoung yet, but she knows that it’ll be perfect for a day like today. She pulls it out of the closet and hangs it on one of the dresser knobs, thinking it’s better to change after Yerim leaves. 

“Jiwoo….”

Jungeun’s sleepy voice cuts through her thoughts, and she turns to the woman on the bed.

“What time is it?” she mumbles. 

“7:30ish.”

Jungeun groans and rolls onto her side, patting the empty space in bed next to her.

“It’s too early, come back to sleep.”

Jiwoo blushes a bit, it seems that in her tired state, Jungeun has forgotten that they’re currently making plans for a divorce.

“I can’t. I have to make sure Yerim gets up for school.”

Jungeun answers her with a soft snore, and Jiwoo can’t help but smile. She tries to move a little more quietly as she picks out the rest of her clothes and the earrings she wants to wear.

As promised, she goes to check in Yerim’s room, happy to see that the girl is no longer in bed.

She heads downstairs to put together Yerim’s lunch for the day. Leftover chicken, some kimchi, some strawberries, and a few chocolate candies. She finishes packing it all up as Yerim comes downstairs for her breakfast.

“Did mom go to work already?” Yerim asks as she digs into her bowl of Cheerios.

“No she’s still asleep upstairs. I think she may have taken the whole week off.”

“So you two are hanging out today?”

As hard as her daughter’s trying not to show it, Jiwoo can tell that the answer to this question is very important to her.

“Well I’m getting breakfast with Sooyoung and I don’t know if she’ll want to do something after as well.”

“Right, sorry. Didn’t realize you had another date with my best friend’s mom.”

“D-date?” Jiwoo splutters, face turning a deep shade of red. “I don’t think I would call it that.”

“Jeez mom I’m just messing around. No need to get all defensive.”

Yerim is only half-telling the truth. She knows that what her mother is going on isn’t a date, but she also knows that the way her mom looks at Sooyoung is a lot different than how Yerim has ever remembered seeing her look at her other mom who’s sleeping upstairs. She’s never had a problem with it before--seeing her mom happy has always been her number one priority--but after spending the day with Jungeun, she can’t help feeling like she’s willingly been ignoring an affair. 

“Right, well, they should be here any minute. I’m gonna go upstairs to take a quick shower and change clothes. Don’t forget to lock the door.” 

Jiwoo gives Yerim a kiss on the top of her head before leaving her to finish her breakfast alone. 

* * *

“Is everything okay, Yerim?” Hyejoo asks once they’ve ditched her mom at the front office. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Yerim sighs, and stares down at the floor, “I don’t know how to feel about anything right now. I think that I had always wanted my moms to get divorced because I figured that was my best chance at being in a happy family. But now….everything is just so complicated. Like, I know it’s only been a day of having my mom around but she’s so much different than how I thought she would be. And yesterday all three of us ate chicken and watched Harry Potter together and it was just so--so  _ nice _ .”

Yerim pauses, waiting to see if her friend has anything to say, but Hyejoo stays silent.

“I know its stupid and probably even selfish but I finally got a taste of what I’ve been wishing for, and now I feel like this divorce is going to rip that way. I just don’t understand why my mom had to wait until things were like this to start hanging out with me.”

“I don’t think it’s stupid,” Hyejoo takes her friend’s hand. “It’s a completely new experience for you. And it’s one you’ve been dreaming about since we were kids. It’s okay to want your parents to stay together, but you have to think about whether that’s really the best thing for everyone. Yeah, you had a good day yesterday with your mom, but who’s to say that every day from now on is going to be like that.”

“Yeah,” Yerim can’t keep the sadness out of her voice, “You’re right.”

“But even though your parents probably aren’t going to stay together, at least your mom is trying. You had a nice time yesterday, and I don’t want to make you feel like that’s something to disregard. And honestly, look on the bright side Yerim: now you have a chance to be part of two happy families.”

“True. We could even be step-sisters.”

“What?”

“You’re joking right? Are you telling me you haven’t noticed?”

“ _ What? _ ”

“Dude I’m pretty sure my mom is crushing hard on yours. And I can’t really say that it feels one-sided.”

**_“What?”_ **

* * *

“You look nice. Are you going out?”

“Yes,” Jiwoo starts to put on her necklace and earrings, “Sooyoung and I are getting breakfast.”

“Sooyoung?” The name sounds familiar to Jungeun but she can’t quite place it.

“Hyejoo’s mom. She took Yerim to school today because she had to have a meeting with the principal and she asked if I wanted to go out after.”

Jiwoo checks her phone, a smile lighting up her face as she reads a text from the older woman.

“She’s here! I’m not sure when I’ll be back so you may have to make lunch for yourself. Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Jungeun waves her off. “I might run to the market so text me if you need anything.” 

“Sounds good. Bye Jungie!”

Jiwoo practically skips out of the room and Jungeun moves to the window when she hears the front door close. She watches as a tall, pretty woman steps out of the car and hugs Jiwoo. Sooyoung opens the door for her, and the smile on Jiwoo’s face is one that Jungeun hasn’t seen in a while. She can’t help the jealousy that bubbles in her stomach.

“Sooyoung,” Jungeun mumbles to herself. “I swear I know that name.”

“Sooyoung….”

_ “Sooyoung….” _

_ “Sooyoung?” Jungeun barely manages to read the name on the phone. She’s drunk out of her mind and honestly it’s a miracle that she was able to decipher the characters on the screen. She looks around for Jiwoo, but her wife is nowhere to be seen. _

_ Jungeun decides to answer, just in case it’s an emergency. Not that she’s in any state to deal with anything right now. _

_ “Hello?” _

_ “Jiwooming! I miss you soooooooo much!” _

_ The other woman sounds drunk, and Jungeun has half a mind to just hang up. But there’s something itching at her brain. Why is this lady drunk dialing her wife? _

_ “Jiwoo….I’m sorry I kissed you today. I know that you’re still married and it wasn’t okay for me to do that. But please don’t ignore me. You’re my best friend, and I don’t want to fight over this. I know you feel the same about me, and I know you don’t want to hurt Jungeun, so I’m willing to wait for you. I really really like you, Jiwoo….” _

_ Jungeun feels like the room is spinning and she runs to the restroom to vomit. _

_ “Jiwoo! Jiwoo! Are you okay!” _

_ A surge of anger washes over her and she puts the phone back to her ear. _

_ “Listen up bitch! Don’t you ever drunk dial my wife again!” _

_ “J-Jiwoo?” _

_ “No you fucking moron this is Jungeun. Her wife. If I ever find out that you’ve tried to make another move on my Jiwoo, I’ll fucking kill you.” _

_ Jungeun ends the call, turning back to the toilet to throw up the rest of her dinner. _

_ She had blacked out that night, and the next morning when Jiwoo came to her asking if she remembered answering her phone, Jungeun had no idea what she was talking about. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this story is basically writing itself so you can expect frequent updates lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to say that i appreciate all the comments you guys have left :) it really helps motivate me knowing people are waiting to see how this turns out lol. i hope you guys enjoy :D

“Okay wait how do I get my moms in on this? I refuse to be the only one not legally related.”

Yeojin’s voice carries through the hall and the three girls get a few odd glances as they walk to their lockers. 

“Sorry but this family is for bad bitches only,” Hyejoo teases. 

“I didn’t realize that crying over losing in Cuphead was one of the requirements.”.

“Oli!” A small, crunchy voice stops Hyejoo from vibe checking her friend across the hallway. 

“Hey, Chae. Where were you yesterday?”

“That’s rude, you never asked where  _ Yerim _ was yesterday,” Yeojin interjects.

“Yeah, because she texted us you fucking nimrod.”

Chaewon eyes the one girl who’s been silent, but Yerim is too busy fiddling with the books in her locker to notice.

“I tried to cook breakfast and gave myself food poisoning,” 

“Again?”

Chaewon’s face turns a light shade of pink and she scuffs the toe of her shoe against the floor. 

“You know I could always bring breakfast here for you. That way you don’t have to be sick, and I don’t have to be alone in Bio.”

“Speaking of being alone in class,” Yeojin butts in again, “Yerim wasn’t here either so you guys got assigned to be partners for our History project.”

This time Yerim turns around, giving Chaewon a quick glance.

“Oh,” Chaewon does her best to hide her disappointment. 

“You guys should probably exchange numbers or something,” Yeojin grins, fully aware of how much of a pain in the ass she’s being.

“Yeah that would probably be smart,” Yerim plasters a fake smile onto her face and holds out her phone to Chaewon. “Here, you can put your number in and I’ll text you.”

The bell rings just as Chaewon is finishing up her contact, and she quickly hands Yerim back her phone before practically dragging Hyejoo away to their class.

“I hate you so much,” Yerim says to Yeojin as they head off in the opposite direction.

“Um, excuse me but I was just trying to look out for you. You said yesterday that Jinsoul is hot, right?" Yeojin waggles her eyebrows suggestively, "Well, working on the project at Chaewon’s house will help you bag a milf.”

“Well, I mean technically she’s not a mother but I guess I appreciate the sentiment." Yerim sighs, "However, I don’t see how I’m going to convince her to even let me within 500 feet of her house. She hates me, remember?”

“I wouldn’t call it hate.”

“Oh yeah? What would you call it then?”

“Dude she’s obviously jealous of you.”

“Jealous? Of me?”

“I know right. I mean even before she told me, Hyejoo was so obviously head over he--”

Yeojin clamps a hand over her mouth, looking at Yerim in a mixture of fear and worry. 

“Wait...wait, Hyejoo likes Chaewon?”

“Let me just stop you right there. Forget everything I said, I don’t know what the fuck I’m talking about.”

“Wait Yeojin--”

“I’m going to be late to class if I walk you all the way to yours, so, bye!”

The younger girl runs off down the adjacent hallway, leaving Yerim to walk the rest of the way to math alone. 

_ ‘Yeojin can’t be serious. For one, Hyejoo would have definitely told me if she had a crush on someone. I mean we’re best friends, we tell each other everything….right? There’s no way she wouldn’t have told me. Unless…..no---she would never hide something like that from me. Yeojin’s probably just playing some stupid joke on me to get me to embarrass myself in front of Chaewon. Well nice try Im Yeojin but I’m much too smart for that. You’re gonna have to do a lot better if you want to trick me!’ _

Yerim’s phone buzzes in her pocket.

**Baby Wolf: i think we should talk**

* * *

“I just can’t seem to get past the fact that you told  _ Yeojin _ this before you told me. I mean really, Hyejoo? I love her but we both know she can’t keep a secret.”

“Honestly she did a decent job if you’re just now hearing about this.”

“Seriously, Hyejoo, why didn’t you just tell me?”

Tha taller girl sighs, leaning against the sink, “I didn’t want you to be mad at me.”

“Hyejoo! You’ve been my best friend for the past  _ ten _ years; you really thought that I’d be mad over this?”

“I just didn’t want you to feel like I was betraying you by liking somebody you don’t get along with.”

“Okay, yeah but Hyejoo, was I upset when you and Chaewon first started being friends?”

“Yes. You cried when I came over because you thought I was coming to tell you that I had chosen a new best friend.”

“Right, bad example. Sorry. What I’m trying to say is it doesn’t matter to me that I don’t get along with Chaewon. All that matters is that you two do, and that she treats you right. At the end of the day Hyejoo all I want is for you to be happy.”

“Thanks Yerim,” Hyejoo throws her arms around the shorter girl. 

“Anything for my baby wolf.”

The door to the restroom opens, and in walks Chaewon, stopping dead in her tracks as she takes in the sight of what looks like a very intimate embrace. 

“Sorry,” she quickly averts her eyes, “I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.”

Hyejoo’s ears turn a dark shade of red and she shakes her head furiously, “You’re not interrupting.”

“Okay, well, I’m just gonna….” she scoots past the two of them and enters the stall at the end. 

Hyejoo drags Yerim out into the hallway.

“Do you think she knew what we were talking about? Fuck what if she heard me say I like her. Yerim, she can’t know, I don’t think she’ll want to be my friend if she finds out. What if she’s homoph--”

“Okay relax for a second,” Yerim puts a hand on her shoulder, “Go back to your class, and I’ll go talk to her and see if she heard anything.”

“Won’t that seem suspicious?”

“It could, but lucky for you I am a highly sought after actress.”

“I don't think starring in Yeojin’s semester project for film makes you ‘highly sought after’.”

“Just go to class Hyejoo. I got this.” She gives her friend what she hopes is a reassuring smile.

“Okay, okay. Fine. I’m going.”

The taller girl heads up the stairs and Yerim walks back into the restroom.

_ ‘And I thought I was a panicked gay.’ _

Chaewon is washing her hands when Yerim pushes the door open. She meets the girls eyes for a second before turning back to the sink. 

“So,” Yerim leans back against the wall, trying her best to look cool and collected, “What brings you to this part of campus?”

_ ‘Fuck.’ _

“Um, I had to pee.”

“Right, well, did you happen to hear anything me and Hyejoo were talking about?”

“Nope. Not a thing.”

“Good, good. I wouldn’t want Hyejoo to be embarrassed about you catching us.”

Chaewon’s head snaps up and she turns to the younger girl, no longer trying to hide her interest.

“Catching you?”

“Yeah. It was a close call too,” Yerim chuckles, “A few seconds earlier and you would have heard all about what Hyejoo’s been feeling.”

Yerim can see the shift in Chaewon’s expression. It’s like a light has gone out in her eyes, and Yerim mentally scolds herself for not just cutting to the chase.

“You mean a lot to her,” Yerim looks down at the bathroom tile, “And she asked me if I could try and make friends with you while we work on this project.”

“Oh?” Chaewon doesn’t want to get her hopes up, and she waits for Yerim to explain that Hyejoo only wants them to get along now because she and Yerim are together.

“I’ll admit, when I first met you, I wasn’t your biggest fan. Me and Hyejoo had been best friends for so long and I had never seen her click with somebody so easily. Truthfully, I’ve alway been jealous of you.”

“Really? Why?”

“She’s never really opened up to somebody as fast as she did with you. Even when we were kids she was good at hiding away her feelings. I guess I thought that the more time she spent with you, the sooner she’d realize she didn’t need me around anymore.”

“Yerim,” Chaewon’s voice is soft, “I don’t think she’ll ever not need you. She’s told me that the only reason she’s so willing to share things with me is because you helped her realize that opening up to people is okay. Honestly, she talks about you a lot, and I guess I’ve always been jealous of you too.”

Chaewon’s confession leaves Yerim’s chest feeling warm. Deep down she’s always known that her friendship with Hyejoo is solid, but hearing it from the blonde is a big reassurance.

“Do you think we could start over? And try to be friends this time. For Hyejoo?”

Chaewon smiles, “For Hyejoo.”

* * *

“Okay wait so you guys are like,  _ friends now? _ ”

“Well I don’t know if I would say friends just yet, but we’re definitely amicable.”

Yeojin rolls her eyes, “Okay miss SAT what the fuck does that word even mean?”

“Aren’t you the one who skipped a grade?”

“Yeah. First grade. Last time I checked they didn’t start teaching us the big words until middle school.”

“Okay well it means like….friendly? I think?”

“So you decided to use a big brain word that you don’t even know the meaning of when speaking to me, Im Yeojin? You know I'm barely literate.”

“To be fair I know what I think it means. I just don’t know if I’m right.”

“Alright, moving on” Yeojin waves a fry in a sort of ‘continue your story’ motion before stuffing it in her mouth.

“I mean that’s basically it. We’re on speaking terms now. Oh, wait, actually there is one other thing that I think you’ll be excited about.”

Yeojin blinks at her.

“Always appreciate your enthusiasm, dumpling head. Anyways, I’m putting together a scheme to get them to admit their feelings for each other.”

“You,” a fry is pointed at the older girl’s face, “Kim Yerim, are scheming?”

“Yes, I am.”

“I’m impressed.” Yeojin leans back in her seat, “I didn’t even need to make the suggestion this time.”

“Right, well, I am going to need your help.”

“Naturally. They don’t call me the scheming master for nothing.”

“Okay one: nobody calls you that, and two: I can’t think of a single time that your plans have actually worked.”

“And how do you know that you feeling like that isn’t part of a grander, life changing scheme?”

“Um, because I don’t think even you’re stupid enough to have caused the great squirrel fiasco on purpose.”

“Fair point,” Yeojin’s head dips in a moment of shame. “Well, whatever you need, you can count me in.”

“Thanks, Yeojin.”

“Just know that my services don’t come cheap.”

“No family and friends discount?” Yerim pouts.

“Sorry but there’s only one thing that I want from you and it’s not money.”

“....sex?” Yerim whispers.

Yeojin’s face turns bright red, “No you idiot. I want to be somehow inducted into your future family with Hyejoo. Maybe your other mom can adopt me or something.”

“Hmmm, that’s a big favor to ask. Would you accept some sort of honorary title instead?”

“Yeah sure, as long as you and Hyejoo can’t go off ditching me because you’re going to ‘family events’.”

“Deal,” Yerim holds out her hand so they can shake on it.

“Also I want to give a speech at Jiwoo and Sooyoung’s wedding!”

Yeojin shakes Yerim’s hand before she has any time to object.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just a quick note bc i never really explained: yeojin skipped a grade and chaewon flunked one which is why them + hyerim are in the same grade. hyunjin and heejin are a year above but they've been friends w chaewon since before she had to repeat.


	6. Chapter 6

It starts to rain about 45 minutes before Yerim’s school day is over. Nothing in the weather reports had hinted at any sign of a storm but the drops that hit the window are loud and relentless. Jungeun pulls out Yerim’s raincoat from the hallway closet and leaves it at the door so whoever has to pick her up doesn’t forget it. 

‘ _ Maybe I should make Gamja-tang tonight.’ _

Jungeun starts to write down a list of things that she’ll need for the soup, when her phone buzzes.

**Jiwoo: Me and Sooyoung got trapped by the rain. Would you mind getting Yerim? And can you take Hyejoo and her sister Hyunjin home with you? Sooyoung can take them when she drops me off.**

**Jungeun: Sure**

**Jiwoo: Thank you Jungie <3**

Jungeun stares at the heart and tries to push back the memory of her and Sooyoung’s drunken phone conversation. She’s debating whether or not to bring it up tonight when her phone buzzes again. 

**Haseul: SOS**

**Haseul: Pls tell me this is still your number Jungeun**

**Jungeun: Yes**

**Jungeun: What’s up?**

**Haseul: Usually Yeojin walks home from school but it’s raining so hard today and me and Vivi didn’t prepare for one of us to have to leave. Is there any way you can keep her at your place for a bit? We can close up a bit early and come pick her up by 8. You don’t have to feed her or anything and I’ll bring you tteokbokki**

**Haseul: Please**

**Jungeun: Yeah no worries. I was thinking of making Gamja-tang for dinner and there’ll be more than enough to go around. If you and Vivi want to stop and have a bowl before you take her home that would be fine with me**

**Haseul: We will definitely take you up on that offer :)**

**Haseul: Thank you Lippy <3**

Jungeun smiles at the use of the nickname. It’s been a long time since anyone has called her that, but it makes her feel almost happy. 

She finishes up her shopping list and grabs the rest of the raincoats from the closet, figuring the other girls she’s picking up will probably need them as well. She sends a quick text to her daughter, informing her that she’ll be the one driving today, before grabbing the keys to the minivan. 

She can’t believe Jiwoo talked her into buying it, but at the time it was purchased they still had hopes of having another kid or two. Still, it’s come in handy in situations like this, and she knows that Jiwoo had loved driving it when Yerim was still playing soccer. She had said she would have felt left out if she was the only mom without a van. 

Jungeun starts up the engine and turns the radio to a station playing an old song she used to love. With a quick scan of the car to make sure nothing important has been left behind, she heads off to Yerim’s school.

* * *

Jungeun’s not quite sure how it happens, but somehow through a multitude of heartfelt pleas and a couple of hugs from her daughter she ends up with two more girls than she had planned on taking. The six teenagers chatter away happily as Jungeun does her best to work out just what it is that has made her so soft. Thankfully there’s enough raincoats to go around, and all the girls excitedly agree to go into the store with Jungeun. 

She pulls into a parking spot up front and hands the two umbrellas she brought to Chaewon and Yeojin, the only girls wearing coats whose hoods have long gone missing. 

“Okay, I will probably take 15 minutes max to get everything I need. You guys are free to go pick out two things each but please all wait together at the registers for me when you’re done. Everyone got that?”

“Yes Ms. Kim,” six monotone voices answer before the backseat erupts into laughter. 

For a moment, Jungeun regrets taking the week off of work.

* * *

“Ah finally, my arms were starting to hurt.”

Yeojin drops the bag of rice and the big jar of kimchi she’d been holding into Jungeun’s basket. 

“Where is everybody else?”

Yeojin looks around, just now seeming to notice that she’s been waiting alone the whole time. 

“Beats me,” she shrugs.

Jungeun sighs, “Is it considered neglect if I just leave them all here and only take you home?”

“Probably. But I’ll vouch for you to help you avoid jail time.”

“Thanks.”

Jungeun slowly spins around, eyes scanning for any sign of the teenagers she walked in with. She’s starting to think that maybe letting all of them come with her was a bad idea. 

“There! I see 2jin!”

“2jin?”

Yeojin has no time to clarify and she takes the cart, running towards her schoolmates before they have time to escape. Jungeun lets out an exasperated huff before running after her, doing her best to ignore the stares she gets from the other customers. Once they’ve chased down the couple, it doesn’t take long to find the remaining three girls wandering through the chip aisle. 

“I’m glad you’re all so good at sticking to a plan,” Jungeun grumbles. The group of girls ignores her, whispering excitedly to themselves as they follow her back up to the registers. 

It doesn’t take long to pay and load up the car, and within two seconds of being on the road Yerim is already fiddling with the radio. She stops on a song that all the girls seem to know and they begin to sing the chorus in unison. They actually sound pretty good, and Jungeun takes a moment to glance at them through her rearview mirror when she’s stopped at a light. They’re so involved with dancing and adding in little riffs and harmonies that they don’t even notice her staring. Well, one girl notices. Yerim watches her mother slowly start to hum along, picking up the tune fairly easily. 

“Sing with us,” she squeezes her mothers arm.

“Yeah Ms. Kim, sing with us,” the girls echo from the back seat.

Jungeun does her best to sing along to the chorus, just using random words when she doesn’t know what she should be saying. The girls in the back hype her up, cheering and screaming in laughter whenever she gets a word wrong. 

“Dang Ms. Kim that was actually really good,” Heejin pipes up when she’s finished.

“Yeah mom, I didn’t know you could sing,” Yerim looks at her in awe and Jungeun reaches out to give her cheek a small pinch.

“What can I say? I’m a woman of many talents.”

“And you’re hot too,” one of the girls says. She’s using a deeper, cartoon character sounding voice, and Jungeun isn’t sure who it is. She suspects Yeojin.

The other girls erupt into laughter, well, all but Yerim who just looks at them in disgust. 

“Okay can we not talk about my mother in that way.”

“Yes, can we please not talk about me.”

“Okay fine,” Yeojin shoots Yerim a wicked grin, “Then why don’t we talk about how hot Chaewon’s aunt Jinsoul is.”

Yerim goes red in the face and chucks her empty water bottle at the younger girl. Chaewon is also turning pink, but Jungeun can’t help but mentally agree with Yeojin’s statement. 

After a lot of bickering and more singing they finally make it home in one piece. Jungeun leaves the umbrellas propped against the car so they can dry out in the garage. The girls all carry the grocery bags inside for her, and she double checks that nobody has accidentally left behind a phone or a backpack before following them inside. 

* * *

Sooyoung and Jiwoo look out at the rain from their spot under the gazebo. It’s still heavy, and neither of them want to make a run for the car they parked about half a mile away. In their defence, it had been perfect weather for a picnic when they got to the park, and the walk to this spot had been nice and refreshing. 

Jiwoo shivers, breath coming out in a little puff of fog as she draws her knees in close to herself. Sooyoung pulls off her blazer and wraps it around the shoulders of the younger woman. Jiwoo gives her a thankful smile and scoots closer. Their legs and shoulders are touching, and it only takes a moment for Sooyoung to wrap an arm around her, Jiwoo’s head coming to rest against her chest. 

“I’ve always loved the rain,” Sooyoung murmurs, watching as the drops pound at the gravel.

“Why?” Jiwoo asks. She doesn’t understand how anyone could like being cold and wet and unable to enjoy being outside.

“When Hyejoo was small, her favorite time to be outside was when it would rain. We would go on walks around the park and look for frogs. And then when we got home we’d cuddle in my bed and watch a movie while we ate a nice, hot meal. When the rain stopped we would go back outside and look for any rainbows. I don’t know if Hyejoo ever noticed, but everything was always so beautiful after rainfall. The trees and grass were greener and you could hear the birds just starting to come out of their nests and sing again.” Sooyoung sighs wistfully, “It’s been a long time since Hyejoo and I have had a day like that…why do kids have to grow up so fast?”

Jiwoo thinks about the question, and about Yerim. She had been so happy and carefree as a child, and Jiwoo had watched as over the years she became cautious and unsure of herself, no longer ready to bare her heart to anyone who approached. She wishes she could go back in time; wishes she could experience those moments again. The three of them together as a family, feeling as though nothing in the world could ever go wrong for them. She had loved Jungeun so much back then. 

“Things change,” Jiwoo begins, voice soft and sincere, “The universe throws problems at us that we don’t expect, that we aren’t ready for, and as we deal with them our kids stand back and learn. They grow up because we do.”

It’s an unexpectedly sad answer, but Sooyoung can’t help but agree. She holds tight to Jiwoo and watches the rain fall, swearing that she can hear her daughter's laughter carried on the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im reaching the end of what i have written so far so ill probably start spacing out the updates instead of dumping a new chapter on you guys every day.


	7. Chapter 7

The rain doesn’t let up, and Sooyoung and Jiwoo are forced to get soaked as they run to the car. When they finally collapse onto leather seats, they burst into laughter. Both of them look crazy and feel like half-drowned rats, but it only adds to the humor of the situation. Sooyoung’s head is thrown back, eyes squeezed shut and a smile spread across her face. Jiwoo’s not sure she’s ever seen Sooyoung look this beautiful. The older of the two realizes she’s the only one still laughing, and she looks to Jiwoo, wondering why she’s stopped. The younger woman is looking at her in a way that she never has before, and Sooyoung can’t fight the blush that creeps up her neck. 

“Is something wrong?” she manages to ask. 

Jiwoo answers by launching herself across the console, crashing their lips together in a deep kiss. Sooyoung’s hands move to Jiwoo’s waist and she helps maneuver her into her lap. It feels like hours before they finally break up apart, but Sooyoung is sure it’s only been a few minutes. Jiwoo’s face is slightly pink, and she’s amazed that she actually found it in herself to make a move. Sooyoung’s shocked too. They don’t say anything for a while, both thinking about what this moment means for them going forward.

“Sooyoung,” Jiwoo breaks the silence first.

“Yeah?”

Jiwoo bites at her bottom lip, and Sooyoung waits for the inevitable punch in the gut. The  _ ‘I’m sorry but this was a bad idea,’  _ that she’s sure is coming. Instead Jiwoo entwines their fingers, a shy smile on her face.

“I really like you. I think I have for a while,” she absentmindedly strokes the back of Sooyoung’s hand. “When things are officially over between me and Jungeun, could we maybe go on a date?”

The smile that breaks out on Sooyoung’s face makes her eyes crinkle in what Jiwoo thinks is the most adorable of ways.

“I’d like that.”

* * *

“You can come in and borrow some dry clothes if you want. I don’t want you catching a cold from being in that wet suit for too long.”

“Are you sure it’s okay? Isn’t Jungeun home right now?”

“Yeah but it’s fine,” Jiwoo fights down her guilt, “How is she going to know that something even happened between us?”

“Okay, I guess you’re right.”

Sooyoung follows the younger woman into the house, where both of them are met with a sight that they never would have expected. 

* * *

“Are you sure you want  _ my _ help?” Chaewon asks, watching as Yeojin cracks an egg into the kimchi fried rice.

“Yes, it’s just stirring it around while I go to the restroom.”

“Okay,” Chaewon gulps. That sounds easy enough but she also knows that if there’s anybody in the world who could mess up something that simple, it’s her.

She lightly pushes the rice around, realizing that this isn’t as hard as she expected. Her confidence grows and she tries to do a little flip with the frying pan. She’s not quite sure what it is that goes wrong but suddenly the rice is on fire. Chaewon shrieks and the rest of the girls come running in, all joining in with their own screams as they scramble to find something to put the fire out. 

Jungeun runs downstairs at the sound of chaos, only half dressed in a sweatshirt and boxers as she had been in the middle of changing when the commotion broke out. She quickly turns off the burner and throws a lid over the pan, successfully extinguishing the fire in a matter of seconds.

It’s only then that they notice the two women who have just entered the room, staring at them with slack jaws. 

“My  _ rice!” _ Yeojin runs to the pan on the stove, looking sadly at the crisp layer of char on top. 

Chaewon looks like she’s on the verge of tears, but then Yeojin breaks into a loud laugh. It seems to be contagious and the rest of the girls join in, even Chaewon. The whole situation is a bit ridiculous honestly.

“Jungeun,” Jiwoo calls from the doorway. “Why are there so many kids here? And why are you not wearing any pants?”

* * *

Jiwoo can’t help but feel a little jealous when all the teens quietly fight to sit next to Jungeun and not her. This is the first time in a while that they’ve actually had to extend the dining table, and Jiwoo and Sooyoung find themselves at the opposite end of the most popular woman in the house. 

“Ms. Kim, this is amazing,” Hyunjin says before slurping up another spoonful of soup. 

The rest of the people at the table nod in agreement.

“Well, thank you. I gotta say though, Yeojin and Chaewon, this rice is really good. I’ll need you to show me how you make it.”

“What can I say? I was born to be a chef,” Chaewon grins.

“Right, that reminds me, you are no longer allowed near my stove unsupervised.”

Chaewon pouts at Jungeun, but then thinks how she was ready to throw a bottle of soju onto the fire to extinguish the flames. It’s probably a fair decision. 

“Sorry but this rice is a secret family recipe,” Yeojin says. 

“Hmm,” Jungeun thinks for a moment, “I’ll trade you the recipe for embarrassing stories about your mom in college.”

“Deal,” Yeojin and Jungeun shake on it. “But you have to swear to never share it with anyone else.”

“I swear,” Jungeun holds her hand over her heart solemnly, and Yeojin nods in approval.

Yerim watches her mom’s exchanges with her friends, a small smile on her face as she sees how well everyone gets along. Jungeun meets her eye, and gives her a smile and a little wink before turning back to Hyejoo, who’s in the middle of telling them about the time Chaewon tried to make chicken nuggets.

Jiwoo’s not sure exactly how she managed to win over the teenagers so quickly. It had taken her a while to get them to actually talk to her. She also can’t believe that Chaewon is here; last time she checked Yerim and her were ‘sworn mortal enemies’, or something along those lines. She wonders if somehow Jungeun is the one that brought them together.

Sooyoung’s hand on her knee startles her out of her thoughts. 

“Are you okay? You look kind of sad?” she whispers. 

“Hm, me? No, I’m fine.” 

She stirs her soup around, looking the exact opposite of fine, but Sooyoung decides to just let it go for now. 

Jungeun watches their interaction, holding back her anger as she thinks back to the phone conversation that she remembered this morning. She wants to hate Jiwoo for finding somebody else--for loving somebody else while they’re still technically together. But, she’s the one who pushed her away, and she can’t be too upset that Jiwoo was able to find happiness somewhere else. Still, she has a lot of things to say to her tonight.

Jungeun’s not the only one who notices the different vibe that the two women are giving off, and Hyejoo realizes that the possibility of her and Yerim becoming sisters isn’t that far out there. 

* * *

Yerim is helping her mom clear the table when the doorbell rings. She hears the clamoring of voices as three more people enter her house. Jinsoul is holding a large tray of bungeoppang, and Haseul and Vivi each hold a container of tteokbokki. Haseul can’t hide her surprise as she realizes that Jungeun has managed to successfully feed and keep 6 teenagers alive. 

“I might have to hire you as a full time nanny for Yeojin,” she jokes. 

“Sorry but there is no way in hell I would agree to that,” Jungeun laughs.

“Well you know I need somebody who can actually keep up with me. No offence Jungeun, but you’re too much of a granny to keep me in check,” Yeojin sticks her tongue out at the woman.

“Oh yeah?”

Jungeun runs at Yeojin and the teenager barely reacts fast enough to dodge and scamper away. Yerim giggles as she watches her mom chase her friend around the house, both of them finally collapsing on the couch together, completely out of breath.

* * *

Once everyone has left, Yerim heads up to her room to finish her homework, and Jiwoo helps Jungeun put away the leftovers and clear the dishes from the sink.

“I got us a court date two weeks from now,” Jungeun says, wiping down the last dish with the drying rag. “And Jinsol put in an offer on an apartment for me.”

Jiwoo just nods, unsure of whether she should congratulate her or not. 

“So you and Sooyoung? How long has that been going on?”

Jiwoo’s face burns and she remains silent. 

“I’m not mad,” Jungeun sighs. “Actually no, I am mad, because you somehow thought that cheating on me was better than breaking things off. I mean,  _ fuck, _ if you found somebody else, why stay with me? Why pretend like everything could somehow turn out okay between us?”

“Jungeun….I honestly don’t know. I guess I thought that maybe if you changed then things could go back to how they were. I didn’t want to just give up on you.”

“So you  _ cheated _ on me?”

Jiwoo doesn’t know what to say. Jungeun has every right to be angry, and she doesn’t have any excuses for her actions. 

“I know I was a terrible person to live with,” tears spring to Jungeun’s eyes, “but you should have just left me.”

Jiwoo senses a shift as Jungeun’s anger directs inwards, and she starts to cry along with her. She can’t help but regret letting her feelings for Sooyoung develop, and the memory of the kiss that they shared this afternoon becomes tainted with guilt.

“How could I leave?” Jiwoo’s voice cracks, “I’ve loved you since junior year of high school, and I’ve been friends with you for even longer. I know that the spiral you’ve been in isn’t who you are, and I couldn’t just abandon you like that. Even though I knew things had changed between us, I didn’t want you to have to suffer alone.”

Jungeun watches as her dearest friend cries for her--for them--and she makes a somewhat stupid, highly impulsive decision. She surges forward and kisses her, desperately searching for a feeling that she knows has long fizzled out between them. Jiwoo is startled, but she doesn’t pull away, hoping for something, anything, that will fix what’s been broken for the past decade. 

“Moms?”

Yerim’s voice sends them staggering apart, trying to put as much distance between each other as possible while still looking calm and composed.

“Yes, Yerimie?” Jiwoo asks, doing her best to muster up a smile. 

“Um...are there any ice cream sandwiches left?”

“Yes,” Jungeun rushes to the freezer and tosses one to her daughter.

“Okay, thanks….I think I’m gonna stay in my room for the rest of the night so….good night.”

“Good night,” both her moms chime out in unison. 

Once she’s out of their eyesight, Yerim whips her phone out of her pocket.

**Choerry: guys i think i want to pull a parent trap**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone leave an f for choerry 😪


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to those of you who are upset by the cheating, i know, and i'm sorry 😭. i promise that jiwoo isn’t going to just get away with it, but it might take a while for things to be brought up again so please bear w me

“Okay so, all you’re going on is one kiss?”

It’s been a week since  _ ‘kissgate’  _ as Yeojin so eagerly named it, and Yerim’s friends are seriously starting to doubt that this plan she’s cooking up is a good idea.

“It’s not  _ just _ the kiss Chaewon. They’ve been acting so much different at home too. They seem happy for once,  _ and,  _ when I got home from school yesterday they were actually cooking together.”

The blonde rolls her eyes from her seat next to Hyejoo. She’s joined their lunch table ever since the night at Yerim’s (the night of kissgate as it’s referred to now), and her only other two friends, Hyunjin and Heejin, have joined as well.

“Okay wait I thought that the plan was to get our moms together though?” 

“Hyunjin, I know you’ve got the whole jock image and everything that you need to keep up, but can you try to be a little less stupid.”

Yeojin dodges the piece of kimchi that’s thrown at her.

“Okay getting our moms together was never a plan, per se,” Yerim turns the attention back to herself, “We just thought that it was inevitably going to happen. But now that my moms are starting to getting along--”

“And now that kissgate has happened.”

“Yes thank you, Yeojin. Now that kissgate has happened-”

“We really need to come up with a different name for that,” Hyejoo grumbles.

Yeojin looks ready to argue but Yerim silences her with a glare. 

“Does anybody else have something to add? Chaewon? Heejin? Hyunjin? No? Good.  _ Moving on _ , now that all these things have been happening, the plan is to parent trap my moms and get my nice happy family back.”

Hyejoo sulks in her seat, but listens as Yerim goes over the details in full. While she’s happy that her friend’s parents might just stay together, she can’t help but feel bad for her mom. Whether reciprocated or not, she obviously has feelings for Jiwoo, and Hyejoo thinks that she also deserves to be happy at the end of all this.

* * *

“Do you like Kim Jiwoo?”

The question is blurted out in the car that day after school. Hyunjin has basketball practice and then a sleepover with Chaewon and Heejin, so Sooyoung and Hyejoo are alone in the car.

“Sure,” Sooyoung chooses her next words carefully, “She’s a very nice lady.”

“That’s not what I mean, mom.”

“Yeah….I know,” Sooyoung sighs. “I do like Jiwoo. And I’m going to be honest with you, Hyejoo; when her and Ms. Kim get a divorce, we’ll be going out together a lot more.”

“I think you mean  _ if _ her and Ms. Kim get a divorce.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s no longer a question of if.” Sooyoung glances at her daughters troubled face, “Why are you asking all this? Do you not like Jiwoo?”

“I do, it’s just….her and Ms. Kim kissed. Yerim saw them. And now she wants to try and get them back together and she’s asked for all of our help and she’s my best friend so I couldn’t just say no but I also don’t want you to be alone for the rest of your life.”

The words are a shock to Sooyoung. Jiwoo has said nothing to her about a kiss. 

“Well,” she finally manages to string a thought together, “You don’t need to worry about me. You have your own love life to focus on.”

“Mom--”

“Hyejoo, I appreciate you telling me, but I’m a grown woman. I can handle this on my own, okay?”

* * *

“Hello?”

_ “Hey Jungeun, it’s Jinsoul. I got your number from Sooyoung so I could call and tell you the good news. Your offer was accepted!” _

Jungeun sits down on the edge of her bed, freshly showered and wrapped in only a towel. 

“That’s great.”

_ “Hmmm, I’ve gotta say, you’re a little less excited than I hoped.” _

“Sorry, it’s actually nice to hear I’m just a little tired at the moment.”

_ “Long day at work?” _

“Something like that.”

Actually it has more to do with the fact that Jiwoo’s been avoiding her since they kissed, even going so far as to sleep in the downstairs guest room, but that’s something that doesn’t seem appropriate to share.

_ “Well, I’m sorry to hear that, but I’m happy to say that it’s possible you’ll be able to move in by next weekend. I just need you to come to my office in the next few days to sign all the paperwork so I can get things moving.” _

“Does tomorrow work for you?”

_ “I’m meeting with a client until eleven, but anytime after that you can feel free to drop by.” _

“Okay, I’ll try to come around two.”

_ “Sounds great! See you tomorrow Jungeun!” _

“Bye Jinsoul.”

Jungeun ends the call and flops back onto her bed. Two weeks is a lot sooner that she had thought, but she guesses it’s for the best. After all, it shouldn’t take longer than that for her and Jiwoo to be legally separated. She has half a mind to try and talk to the other woman, who she can hear cooking downstairs, but she’s still not sure where they stand. 

The kiss had been a mistake. One that they agreed on (Jiwoo a little more forcefully than her wife), and Jiwoo had come clean to her about the fact that she and Sooyoung had shared a moment that day.

The thought of it still hurts, but Jungeun knows that it’s probably for the best. They both deserve to move on and be happy, and as jealous as it makes her, she’s glad Jiwoo’s been able to find someone that can do that for her. 

* * *

Yerim wakes up in the middle of the night, feeling like she’s just swallowed a bunch of sand. She reaches for the cup she keeps next to her bed, only to groan when she realizes she forgot to fill it last night. Her hand smacks around on the night stand before it finally manages to grip at her phone.

**12:45**

Yerim yawns and puts her slippers on before heading down to the kitchen. She chugs a glass of water, finally feeling her throat soothe. She’s about to head back upstairs when she notices a soft glow coming from under the door to the guest room. Fear spikes in her chest and she grabs a knife from the drawer, heading towards the door.

_ ‘Please don’t be a ghost, please don’t be a ghost’ _

She throws the door open, screaming when she takes in the sight of a green faced woman with a singular roller in her head. 

“WITCH!”

She throws her water on the ladies face, hoping that the Wizard of Oz taught her correctly. Unfortunately, Jiwoo doesn’t melt into the floor, and instead stands there, sputtering as she tries to keep her face mask from dripping into her eyes. 

“MOMS HELP THERE’S A WITCH!”

Yerim hears a bang upstairs, followed by a loud groan, and she realizes she doesn’t have time to wait. She raises the knife and charges, swinging wildly as she chases the witch around the room.

“YERIMIE STOP! IT’S ME! YOUR MOTHER WHO LOVES YOU!”

Yerim corners Jiwoo, unsure whether to believe what she’s just said. The lady definitely sounds like her mom, but she’s pretty sure a witch would have no problem duplicating the voices of people she loves. Besides, her mother’s forehead isn’t that large….right?

“What’s going on!” Jungeun bursts into the room, holding her palm against an open wound on her cheek.

“H-help!” Jiwoo squeaks.

“Yerim why are you pointing a knife at your mother?”

“I--We--Mom--Witch?”

“Are you having a stroke?” Jiwoo asks, reaching out to put a hand to her daughter’s forehead.

“I’m so sorry!” Yerim drops the weapon and throws her arms around her mom. “What are you doing down here? I thought you were an intruder.”

Jiwoo’s eyes meet here wifes, and Jungeun just offers her a helpless shrug.

“I just thought it might be best for me and your mom to get used to sleeping apart, before she moves out and everything.”

“Oh,” Yerim can’t keep the disappointment from her voice, but she forces a smile as she pulls away from her mother’s embrace.

“Um, Jungeun? Are you okay?” Jiwoo seems to finally realize that the other woman is bleeding. Like,  _ a lot.  _

“Yeah, I think so.” She tries to smile, but it ends up hurting too much to flex her cheek muscles. “I may or may not have fallen onto the corner of our nightstand.”

“Here, I’ll help you with that, and Yerim, you should go back to bed, baby.”

“Okay mom,” Yerim yawns, the excitement of the last 5 minutes finally wearing down into exhaustion. 

“Goodnight,” Jungeun gives her daughter a quick hug as she leaves the room. 

* * *

Jungeun hisses in pain as Jiwoo dabs an antiseptic on her wound. 

“Sorry, sorry.”

Jiwoo tries to apply the ointment a bit more carefully, and Jungeun tries not to think about how close the other woman is, ignoring her hot breath tickling at her skin.

“Can we talk?”

“About what?” Jiwoo plays dumb.

“About why you’ve actually been avoiding me? We both agreed that what happened was a mistake, so why do you need to stay down here?”

“Jungeun,” Jiwoo pulls away, “We’re getting divorced.”

“Yeah I know, but--”

“I wasn’t lying about what I said to Yerim. We’re going to be legally separated in a week, and then you’re going to move out. Like it or not, it’s time for us to get used to not having each other around.”

Jiwoo places a bandage on Jungeun’s cheek.

“There you go, good as new.”

Jungeun hops down from the bathroom counter, “Thanks, Jiwoo.” She debates giving her a goodnight hug, but decides against it.

“Goodnight, Jungeun.”

“Yeah,” she does her best to muster up a smile, “Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heehee time for my shameless self promo: i wrote a quick 2jin fluff piece, you guys should go give it a read :)
> 
> also thank you to everyone who takes the time to leave a comment or a kudos on this story, i really appreciate it. i wish there was a way to like all the comments so you guys can know that ive read them, but im telling you rn that they give me so much motivation to continue writing
> 
> i love you all <3


	9. Chapter 9

“Okay I just need one last signature here and….”

Jungeun quickly scribbles down her name.

“...great! All done! You, Jungeun Kim are now the proud owner of that apartment. Well, almost. You still technically have to pay it all off and I need one more signature from the current owner but….CONGRATS!”

Jinsoul pulls out a kazoo from her desk drawer, tooting it loudly as she throws some multicolored paper clips up in the air. Jungeun can’t help but laugh, honestly a bit touched about how happy Jinsoul seems to be for her.

“Well, my work here is done, Jungeun. Have a nice rest of your day, and hopefully I’ll see you around now that Chae and Yerim have started hanging out.”

“Thanks, Jinsoul.”

“Just doing my job.”

Jungeun stands, ready to leave the little office when she has what she hopes is a good idea.

“Do you maybe want to get lunch with me? I don’t really feel like cooking and I would appreciate the company. Plus, I really do want to thank you for finding that apartment.”

Jinsoul checks the clock. Technically, her lunch break doesn’t start until 12:30. Then again, she  _ is _ the boss, and she doesn’t have to meet with anyone until closer to 3. 

“Okay,” Jinsoul smiles brightly at her.

“Great!” The word sounds sarcastic to Jungeun’s ears, but she’s nothing but sincere in her excitement. “Anything in particular you want to eat?”

* * *

“So, do you have any idea why Chewon and Yerim didn’t get along?”

Jinsoul shrugs, “Chaewon was never really straightforward with me about that, but if I had to guess I would say it was something to do with Hyejoo.”

“Ohhhhh,” Jungeun places another piece of meat onto her plate, “Because Chaewon has a crush on her, right?”

Jinsoul chokes on her rice.

“Shit,” Jungeun quickly pushes over her own glass of water, noticing that Jinsoul’s is empty. “Are you okay?”

She gives her a thumbs up as she chugs the water down, slapping her hand against her chest a few times to get out the last of her coughs.

“Sorry, you were saying?”

“Oh, well, I’m probably wrong but I just thought that maybe she was into Hyejoo.”

“Why?”

“I honestly don’t know….I guess I got a bit of a vibe when they were at my place?”

Jinsoul sticks a piece of kimchi into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully as she waits to see if the other woman will elaborate. 

She doesn’t.

“Truthfully, I’ve always suspected the same thing,” Jinsoul smiles, “But nobody else ever agrees with me, and the one time I brought it up to Chaewon she threw a chopstick at me and ran away.”

“Okay well I am 100% on the same page as you, so you don’t have to worry about dodging any utensils today” Jungeun laughs. 

“Good. The last one hit me right in the face. I had to wear an eyepatch for a week.”

They continue to eat in a comfortable silence, slowly clearing the food from both plates on the table.

“Can I ask something? You can choose not to answer if it’s too personal.”

“Um, sure,” Jungeun’s eyebrow raises quizzically.

“Your checklist that you gave me--the things you said you were looking for in an apartment--what made you choose them? I mean, you’re a lawyer right? I just assumed you wouldn’t have too much time to cook or stare out at the ocean….”

“Oh,” Jungeun looks down at her food, “Honestly, the list was for Yerim." She takes a sip of water, meeting Jinsoul's eyes across the table. Her gaze is soft and open and something in it compels Jungeun to continue, " I haven’t really been there for her, and I want to try and change that. She likes when I cook, so I want the nice kitchen. She’s also a big fan of reading so my goal is to convert the loft into a library with a nice view that she can look out at. When she was a baby she loved going to the beach. I took her almost every day when I got out of work. Me and my wife are divorcing, and I know that Yerim doesn’t want to live with me full time. I’m okay with her just coming on weekends, but I want my apartment to be a space that she enjoys being in. I don’t want her to think of seeing me as a chore.”

She stabs her chopstick through a pepper, trying to hide her embarrassment. 

Jinsoul reaches out, gently laying her hand on Jungeun’s.

“I’m happy that I could help find a place that you both were excited about. I know that we’re more like strangers than friends, but for what it’s worth, I think that’s a really great reason, and I hope that everything works out for you two.”

“Thanks, Jinsoul.”

Jungeun takes a bite of the pepper before fully realizing what Jinsoul’s just said.

“Wait, are you telling me we’re not friends?”

* * *

Sooyoung frowns down at her phone. She had been left on read when she sent Jiwoo a good morning message, and now it seems like she’ll be left on read again. 

All she wants is to talk to the younger woman. She’s sure that there’s an explanation for what happened between her and Jungeun, she just needs to hear it so her mind can finally calm down. 

A throat clears, and Sooyoung quickly locks her phone and puts it down in her lap.

“Ms. Ha, have you finished that finance report I asked for yesterday?”

“Yes,” she pulls the freshly printed stack of papers out of their folder, “Here you go Ms. Kang.”

Irene gives the pages a quick look over before placing them into the portfolio she had carried in.

“I’m sure you have other work to do that doesn’t involve using your cell phone, do you not?”

“Yes, sorry Ms. Kang.”

There’s a knock on the door, and a pair of eyes peeks around the frame.

“I’m going on a coffee/tea run, want anything?”

“An iced mocha would be great, Seulgi.”

“Got it,” the girl winks, “And for you Ms. Kang?”

“Um, s-suprise me?”

Seulgi’s face breaks out into a grin before she bounds down the corridor, not giving their boss a chance to change her mind. Irene turns back to Sooyoung, a faint blush on her cheeks. 

“No offense Ms. Kang, but that was probably one of the worst decisions you’ve ever made.”

Sooyoung shudders at the memory of the smoothie Seulgi had brought back the one time she had asked for a surprise. It was a sickeningly sweet banana flavor, and filled almost halfway with tapioca pearls. Not wanting to upset her coworker, she had been forced to drink it all as they ate lunch together.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Irene waves her off, trying to ignore the little prickle of fear at the back of her mind. “Now, back to work please. I don’t pay you to just sit here and look pretty.”

* * *

“I’m sorry Ms. Lee, but I don’t think I can continue in this position. I have appreciated the years that I’ve been your senior partner, but I need to step down so I can spend more time with my family. I hope you can understand.”

Sunmi sighs, rubbing at her temples as she thinks over what Jungeun has just said.

“Are you sure?” she asks after a period of silence, “Don’t you think it’s a little early to retire?”

“Oh,” Jungeun shakes her head furiously, “I don’t want to leave the firm, I just want to step down from my current position and go back to being a normal trial lawyer for you.”

“Thank god Jungeun, you scared the hell out of me,” Sunmi laughs, immediately dropping her authoritative facade. “I thought I was losing my best lawyer.”

“No," Jungeun offers an apologetic smile, "I love working here, I’m not planning to leave for at least another twenty years.”

“Good, good.”

Sunmi leans forward in her chair so she can rest her elbows on the desk.

“I don't suppose there's anything I can do to change your mind?”

“I don’t think so,” Jungeun admits, “Not unless you’re open to cutting down on the hours I need to be here and giving me weekends off.”

Sunmi lets out something between a laugh and a sigh, “Can you think of anybody that might excel in your current position?”

“Chungha has actually been a big help to me, so I would definitely consider her.”

She thinks for a moment, repeating the name to herself before turning her attention back to the woman in front of her, “Okay, well, I’m sorry to say that if you do step down, I will need to cut your pay to the appropriate level.”

“Right,” Jungeun had expected it, “Do you mind me asking how big of a pay cut that will be?”

She was currently making about 300k a year (thanks to multiple pay increases since she got her higher title) which was why her family was able to live so comfortably without Jiwoo having a job. But the thought of paying off the apartment, the rest of their house, and potentially child support all at once was causing her more than a bit of worry. Especially considering before her big promotion she was barely making 90k.

“Considering that you’ll still be my best lawyer after this demotion, I think it’s fair to only dock you down by fifty grand a year. Does that sound okay to you?”

“Yeah--yes--wow, I really expected a bigger cut than that.”

“Well, if it were anyone else sitting before me, it would have been,” Sunmi smiles, “But you’ve been here a long time, and you’ve done a lot of good work. Don’t tell anyone else, but you’re definitely my favorite, and considering all that you’re going through right now, I’m sure that there’s expenses you need to worry about.”

“I really appreciate it, Ms. Lee. I don’t think I can truly express how thankful I am.”

“Just don’t expect any Christmas bonus this year,” Sunmi jokes. “Now, if you don’t mind going to clear out your office, I’ll have to move you back to your old seat.”

“Yes, right,” Jungeun stands from her seat, offering her boss a bow.

“Oh and Jungeun, do you mind sending Chungha in here?”

She smiles, “I don’t mind at all ma’am.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this feels kind of rushed. I wanted to sort of move the story along. 
> 
> Also! thank you so much for 200 kudos it means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying my story :)

“Jungeun Kim, under order of the law you are required to pay 3500 in child support every month. You have the legal right to see your daughter at least two days of every week, whether they’re weekends or not is up to you and Ms. Kim to decide.”

He closes the folder with their paperwork and hands it to the security guard on his left.

“This is my final verdict,” he bangs his gavel down, “Court dismissed.”

* * *

Jungeun’s packing the last of her clothes when there’s a knock against the door.

“Come in.”

Yerim enters, holding something in her hands behind her back.

“Hey kiddo,” Jungeun smiles, “What’s up?”

“Do you think we can talk?” The teen closes the door behind her, gaze nervously shifting around the room. 

“Of course.”

Jungeun moves to the bed, patting the empty spot on the mattress next to her. Yerim sits, moving her hands from behind her back to reveal a flat, rectangular parcel wrapped in old newspaper and tied with a brown string.

“I made this for you. For your apartment.” 

She hands it over to her mom, and Jungeun carefully unwraps it, tears springing to her eyes as she pulls out a framed photo of the two of them. Yerim is barely five, and she clings to her mothers head from her perch on her shoulders. They’re standing in front of the ocean, smiles identical save for the gap in Yerim’s teeth. The photo rests on a white paper that Yerim has taken the time to decorate with little pink hearts and starfish stickers.  _ ‘I love you, Mom’  _ is written at the bottom in glittering purple ink. Jungeun runs her fingers over the glass, a small smile on her face as the memory of that day at the beach comes back to her.

“Do you like it?” 

Jungeun hugs her daughter tight, “I love it, Yerim. Thank you.”

* * *

“So it’s official then?”

“Yeah,” Yerim sighs, “My moms are no longer together.”

“Are we still gonna try and pull a parent trap?” Yeojin asks, continuing to doodle over her notes.

“I don’t know….I mean, I thought their kiss meant things changed, but then I found out that they started sleeping in different rooms and I think I may have gotten excited over nothing.”

“Well, if you want to try and take your mind off things, we can always go back to scheme #1.”

“Scheme #1?”

“Get Hyejoo and Chaewon together dummy.”

“Ohhhh,” Yerim perks up at the idea, “I almost forgot about that.”

“Yeojin and Yerim! Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?” Ms. Park snaps at them from the front of the room.

“No ma’am,” they answer together.

Ms. Park turns back to the chalkboard and continues to drone on about linear equations.

Yeojin tears a sheet of paper from her notebook, scribbling something down before sliding it to Yerim’s side of the desk. 

_ step 1: ship name for the two of them _

**_hyewon? or chaejoo_ **

_ hyewon def sounds better _

**_okay what next_ **

_ plan a date? honestly theyre both into each other we just need something to like push them together _

**_okay well they both like video games. so maybe an arcade?_ **

_ okay hear me out, theres gonna be a week long carnival at the park near my house for some private school. they should have rides and games _

**_thats perfect :))))))_ **

_ okay cool. we should probably go too that way they dont suspect anything at first _

**_dont lie. you just want to go on rides_ **

_ ugh guilty but also it’s good for us to keep an eye on them. and push things in the right direction if needed _

**_im down :) when’s the carnival going to be?_ **

_ two weeks i think _

**_okay good. we have time to sort out some details_ **

_ ill bring it up at lunch today so that they dont make any plans _

**_eeeeeee im so excited_ **

_ let operation hyewon commence _

* * *

Jungeun comes downstairs with the last of her belongings in hand. She takes one more look at the house--no longer hers but still filled with imprints that she was there. The night they were married, she had carried Jiwoo over the threshold, both of them filled with excitement about spending what should have been the rest of their lives together. Now Jiwoo stands by the door, a hand on their daughter’s shoulder as they wait to say goodbye.

Jungeun holds in her tears, but Jiwoo and Yerim aren’t so successful. With a promise to pick her daughter up from school on Friday, she leaves her old home for the last time.

* * *

The lights of the city sparkle, but inside, Junegun’s apartment is dark. She sits with a bottle of soju in hand--a gift from the previous owner--and wills herself not to open it. As lonely as she feels, a part of her knows that falling back into old habits will only lead her back down into a spiral of anxiety and self doubt. Besides, she’s been sober for almost a year now, it would be stupid to quit when she’s only a few weeks away from that milestone.

Her apartment is void of furniture, and she’s laid out her puffiest winter jackets to form a makeshift mattress on the floor. Tomorrow she’ll have to go shopping, although she’s not even sure where to go. When they decorated the house, Jiwoo had been the one making decisions, and she had taken them places that had pieces she already selected. Jungeun doesn’t even know what style she likes if she’s being honest. 

She opens up her phone and types in furniture, scrolling through the multiple store options that pop up in her browser. Jungeun screenshots the addresses for a few of them before plugging her phone in. She’s already called off work, so there’s no need to set an alarm. After placing the soju bottle in a place where it can’t be knocked over, she makes herself as comfortable as she can, and settles into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

_ “Mom! Mom!” _

_ Jungeun’s eyes flutter open and she takes in the sight of Yerim, a fearful expression on her face as she continues to scream. Jungeun attempts to speak, only to find that her mouth won't open. She moves a hand to her face, running her fingers over a large expanse of smooth skin where her lips should be. Jungeun panics, clawing wildly at her face as Yerim’s voice grows more desperate. _

_ “Mom, please! You have to get out of there!” _

_ Jungeun pushes herself to her feet, legs heavy as she takes a step towards her daughter.  _

_ “Mom, hurry!” _

_ ‘I’m trying’, Jungeun wants to scream. She can only move so fast when the bottom half of her body feels like cement. Her third step sends her foot crashing through the floorboard. She tries to pull her leg out, but the struggle causes the new hole in the floor to open, revealing a dark endless pit below her. She tugs harder, only to find her other foot slipping off the edge.  _

_ Yerim’s hands grasp her arms just as Jungeun’s about to fall into nothingness. She pulls as hard as she can, but it’s no use. There’s another force pulling Jungeun from underneath, and she can almost hear its laugh ringing in her ears. _

_ “Mom, help me, please.” _

_ Jiwoo’s face appears, a frown carving deep lines into her brow as she stares down at her. _

_ “It’s too late.” _

_ “But mom--” _

_ “Let go, Yerim.” _

_ “I can’t….” _

_ “If you don’t let go, she’ll drag you down with her.” _

_ Yerim’s eyes fill with tears, and she digs her nails harder into Jungeun’s skin, trying desperately to hold on. The tug on Jungeun's feet is stronger now, and she sees the way Yerim inches closer and closer to the edge. Jiwoo is right. It’s too late for her. _

_ ‘Yerim,’ she thinks, ‘I’m so sorry.’ _

_ With all the strength Jungeun has, she rips one of her arms free, and slams her fist down on the fingers of Yerim’s other hand. Her daughter cries out, grip unfurling, and Jungeun falls down, the sound of laughter growing louder in her eyes as she watches her daughter fade into a speck and vanish. _

* * *

Jungeun wakes in a cold sweat, a scream lodged halfway up her throat. She takes a few deep breaths to steady her heartbeat, before rolling onto her side to check her phone. 

**3:11am**

Her eyelids grow heavy, and she barely has the time to set her phone down before she’s asleep again. This time, she doesn’t wake until hours after daybreak.


	11. Chapter 11

“Mom,” Yerim whispers as she pushes open the door to her mother’s room. Jiwoo turns away from the TV, the light from the screen illuminating the smile on her face.

“Yes, Yerimie?”

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

Jiwoo scoots over, patting the space next to her in response. Her daughter closes the door and jumps into bed, tucking herself under the blankets and against her mom’s side. Jiwoo focuses back on the drama on the screen.

Yerim’s breathing steadies, and Jiwoo assumes she’s fallen asleep after half an episode of radio silence. But then she asks a question-- _ the  _ question.

“Do you miss her?”

Memories of the past thirty something years of her life flood into her brain. Jungeun down on one knee, ring in hand; Jungeun's look of wonder as she holds their newborn daughter in the hospital room; their first kiss on that cold, winter night while snow falls softly around them; and finally, a smiling six year old with a pink bandaid on her nose, offering Jiwoo her hand on the playground. Of course she misses her. It’s hard not too when the majority of her life was spent with Jungeun right at her side. 

Jiwoo feels her tears form as the aching sense of loss settles down on her chest. An invisible brick threatening to crush her heart under its weight. A part of her is angry that she feels this way. Jungeun had mentally checked out of their relationship years ago, and Jiwoo had learned to survive without her. Surely the only difference now is that Jungeun is no longer physically present, so why is it that this feels worse than anything else she’s ever had to go through? 

“It’s okay,” Yerim whispers, “I miss her too.”

* * *

Jinsoul steps into the store, taking in the slightly chemical smell of new furniture, and the low conversations of couples trying to decide between pieces for their homes. She scans the room, looking for Joy, the owner of the store. Instead she spots another familiar face.

Jungeun stands in the middle of two couches, chewing on her bottom lip as she compares the price tags. She looks more than a little overwhelmed, and Jinsoul watches the sigh escape from her as she realizes that both couches are out of her price range. Her fingers run over the soft plush of a decorative pillow as she moves on to a different section of the show room. Jinsoul makes the decision to say hello and potentially offer her own advice to the younger woman.

“Jungeun,” she calls out, chuckling at the way she seems to look around in every other direction before her eyes spot Jinsoul.

“Oh, hi!”

A smile breaks out on Jungeun’s face, and she sets down the lamp she was examining--good thing too, since Jinsoul thinks it might just be one of the ugliest ones she’s ever seen.

“I’m assuming you’re looking for furniture for your new place?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t realize how hard it is to find nice things that are affordable. This is the third store I’ve been in and I haven’t bought a single thing yet.”

“Well it just so happens that you’re in luck,” Jinsoul smiles, “I happen to be an amazing interior decorator, and I know the owner. She has a big warehouse a few buildings down where I get all the things for the houses I show. She also gives me a big discount when I actually buy things for myself,” Jinsoul winks. “I’d be happy to ask if she could extend that courtesy to you.”

“I mean that sounds great, but I don’t want you to have to go to any trouble…”

“No trouble at all,” Jinsoul waves her comment away, “I’m always happy to help a friend--oh! Joy!”

Jinsoul waves down the owner.

“Joy, this is Jungeun.”

The two women shake hands and Joy offers her a wide smile. 

“It’s nice to see that you’re stepping back into the dating game, Jinsoul. This one seems a lot nicer than that last girl you were with.”

Jinsoul’s face turns beet red and she stammers out something along the lines of ‘she’s just a client’.

“Rude,” Jungeun deadpans, enjoying Jinsoul’s flustered state, “I thought we were friends.”

Joy laughs at the way Jinsoul’s mouth gapes open. 

“Well, whatever she is, I’m assuming you’ve come to ask if you can both go to the warehouse?”

Both women nod.

“Wendy is doing inventory, you can just go knock and tell her it’s you. She’ll let you guys in.”

“Thank you, Joy,” Jinsoul smiles before leading Jungeun out the back.

* * *

“This is….a lot.”

Jungeun looks at the rows and rows of furniture, all pushed against each other in order to cram as many pieces in as possible. She had thought the actual store was overwhelming, but this is about twenty times worse.

“It’s actually easier to find things than you think, but do you have any idea about the color scheme you’re going for?”

“No? I just thought I’d wing it and look for things that seemed to match well.”

Jinsoul nods, trying to think of the best way to go about this.

“In that case, maybe we should go room by room. Let’s start with something easy, kitchen and dining.”

She leads Jungeun over to a section of tables and chairs. 

“Bar stools will probably look best with your island, so if you want to look through these and see what stands out to you.”

Jungeun pokes around through the options, finally deciding on a three piece set made from light oak.

Jinsoul places one of the sticky notes that Wendy had given them to mark their interests on the middle stool. Bright pink was for Jungeun, orange was for Jinsoul.

“Okay, now I suggest picking a dining table that’s a similar color.”

They move from section to section, and before they know it, they’re back at the door they entered from. Jinsoul offers a high five that Jungeun readily accepts, grinning out at the sea of furniture that she had been so hesitant of just a few hours ago.

“Are you two finally done?” Wendy asks, coming out from the little office to their left.

“I think so,” Jinsoul smiles. 

“Okay well I’ll just walk through and total everything up, and then we can go from there.” Wendy pulls a notepad from her back pocket and grabs the pen that had been tucked behind her ear. “I’ll only be a few minutes,” she promises.

Jinsoul takes a seat on the old leather couch against the wall, Jungeun following suit. 

“I really can’t thank you enough for this. You’ve been so helpful to me these past few weeks and I honestly don’t understand it.”

“Well, you're the one who said we're friends, and friends do nice things for each other.”

“Yeah,” Jungeun smiles, “Friends.”

It’s been a long time since she’s had somebody new to call that, and as Jinsoul smiles, she feels a light warmth fill her chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these past two updates were a bit shorter than usual. ive got a lot of schoolwork to do this week so i may not be able to update as regularly as i usually do so apologies in advance


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short update :) hope you enjoy

“Jiwooming!” Sooyoung greets the younger woman cheerfully, letting her into the office building. She had invited Jiwoo to eat lunch with her earlier in the week, hoping to talk about a couple of things and finally have the chance to officially ask her out. 

“Hi Sooyoungie,” Jiwoo smiles. It doesn’t quite reach her eyes, and Sooyoung can’t help the nervous feeling building in her gut. Her plan is to ask about the divorce and the kiss between her and Jungeun, but judging from Jiwoo’s abnormally dismal mood, she’s starting to worry about the answers she may get.

They pass by Seulgi’s office and Sooyoung spots Irene sitting at the table in the corner. They meet eyes, and Irene’s face flushes at the fact that she’s been caught eating with her. Sooyoung just winks, happy that her boss is finally making some sort of effort with her coworker. The two of them have been so obviously pining for the last few months that she was starting to go a little insane. 

Jiwoo closes the door behind them as Sooyoung sets up the table with the lunch she had packed for them both. There’s four rolls of gimbap, and a container of japchae, and some rice with bulgogi on top. All of them things that she knows Jiwoo loves. The younger woman seems to perk up as she eyes the food, and she wastes no time digging in.

“So, how has work been so far?”

“Boring,” Sooyoung sighs, “I’ve been going over old finance reports and counting the minutes until you got here.”

Jiwoo blushes and gives Sooyoung’s hand a little squeeze. They fall into a comfortable silence as they continue to feast. Finally, Sooyoung breaks it.

“How was court?”

Jiwoo shrugs, “Fine. Yerim gets to stay with me on weekdays and see Jungeun on weekends. She’s also paying enough child support for me to not have to worry about expenses so…that’s good I guess.”

“You don’t sound too convincing.”

“Yeah, well…I think I’ve just been feeling weird about everything.” She pokes at the rice with her chopsticks, a small pout on her lips.

“Jiwoo, I think I should be honest with you about something,” Sooyoung meets Jiwoo’s questioning gaze, “I know that you and Jungeun kissed.”

Jiwoo’s face falls, and the older woman regrets saying it as she watches her eyes grow watery.

“I’m so sorry Sooyoung,” Jiwoo buries her face in her hands, “I should have told you but it honestly didn’t mean anything and I figured it wasn’t really that important--but still I should have been honest with you when it happened and--I just--please don’t hate me…”

“Oh, Jiwoo,” Sooyoung moves from her chair to wrap the smaller woman in a hug, “I could never hate you, okay?”

Jiwoo nods against her chest, and Sooyoung squeezes her a little tighter. 

“Is that why you’ve been feeling weird?”

Her body tenses, and she pulls away from Sooyoung. There’s a guilty look on her face that makes Sooyoung think she’s about to admit she was wrong about her feelings, and she’s sorry for leading her on all these years. 

“Sooyoungie…I like you so much…” Jiwoo’s hands clench together, fingernails digging into her skin, “But, I’ve realized that I miss Jungeun. I know you’re the last person who wants to hear this, but I can’t help but wonder if the divorce was a mistake.”

“Ah…” Sooyoung averts her gaze, not wanting the younger woman to see the tears prickling at her eyes. Once again, Jiwoo has managed to crush her heart under her tiny feet. 

“She’s been my best friend since kindergarten, and I gave up on her. I cheated on her--”

“You were unhappy.”

“I know, but that’s not an excuse for what I did…what  _ we _ did.”

“Jiwoo,” Sooyoung runs a hand through her hair, “I know that it was wrong, but I don’t regret anything. I like you a lot, and I have for a long time. I always thought that I could wait forever for you, but I’ve realized that I deserve to be happy, too. If you don’t want to give me a chance, that’s okay, but I’d appreciate it if you tell me now so you don’t waste any more of my time.”

The words are harsh, and Jiwoo can’t help but be taken aback. Sooyoung’s gaze softens, and she places a hand on Jiwoo’s knee.

“I can’t blame you for missing Jungeun, but missing her doesn’t mean the divorce was a bad decision. How many times did you try to help her? And how many times did she push you away? You used to meet me for lunch every week and just cry over her, and how helpless she made you feel. You shouldn’t feel guilty for not wanting to be in that position anymore. And you shouldn’t feel guilty about developing feelings for someone else. Yeah, the timing with us wasn’t ideal, but that doesn’t mean I’m a mistake.”

Jiwoo hesitantly reaches out, cupping Sooyoung’s face in her hands. She runs her thumbs over the other woman's soft cheeks before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. 

“I’m sorry,” she murmurs, face just centimeters away, “You’re right, about everything you said. You’re not a mistake--you never have been--and I don’t want to keep you waiting when I know that it’s going to hurt both of us. So, Sooyoungie, will you like to go on a date with me this Friday?”

“I would love nothing more,” she smiles, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

Jungeun collapses onto the futon in the loft, surveying the masterpiece she’s created. The bookshelves on the two sides of the loft window are now full with new sets of Yerim’s favorite books, as well as some puzzles, art supplies, and a couple board games. She’s replaced the white window curtains with lilac colored ones, and has added them to the space above the entrance and the wall cutout so Yerim can have the option of privacy. There’s a new TV lofted on the wall next to the entrance, a small shelf underneath where an Animal Crossing themed Nintendo Switch sits with a multitude of games and two pro controllers. Against the other wall is a nice bluetooth turntable, and a shorter bookshelf filled with both records and CDs. The walls have been painted a pale pink color, and covered in posters and fairy lights. Jungeun had even gotten a custom purple neon sign built in Yerim’s name, and it hangs opposite the TV. 

She can’t help but feel proud as she takes it all in, sure that her daughter is going to love it. It’s by far the most decorated room in the house (Jungeun hasn’t even put this much thought into her own bedroom). Yerim’s bedroom comes in at a close second, but it’s purposefully lacking the extra effort of the loft. She’s hoping that this will encourage Yerim to hang out outside of her room when she’s visiting, and give the two of them a space to bond in. 

She takes a quick video of the space and texts it to Jinsoul. It only takes a few minutes for her to get a response.

**Jinsoul: Jungeun…**

**Jinsoul: I have no words**

**Jinsoul: IT LOOKS FUCKING AMAZING**

**Jinsoul: Do you mayhaps want to adopt me because I would kill for a room like that**

**Jungeun: Thanks :)**

**Jungeun: And as much fun as that seems, I think I already have my hands full with one child**

**Jinsoul: Fair**

**Jinsoul: Ugh I just know the second Chae gets invited over she’s going to pester me to no end about remodeling her room**

**Jungeun: Well I’d be happy to help her if that’s what she wants :)**

**Jinsoul: I’m sure she would appreciate that :) <3**

**Jinsoul: But seriously for my wallets sake, please never let her inside your apartment**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wish i was yerim :(


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update, school has been crazy for me rn. it might take a few weeks for me to get back to consistent updates but i promise i won't abandon this story.

“I love it!” Yerim grins as she throws her duffel bag onto her bed. 

“Are you sure? I left it a bit empty in case you wanted to get some specific furniture or things to hang up.”

“I mean obviously once I give it the Yerim touch it’ll be a bit more perfect, but everything you picked out is kind of spot on.”

“I’m glad,” Jungeun smiles. “And if you want we can go to the store tomorrow to pick out some stuff.”

“Thanks mom,” Yerim hugs her.

“No problem, kiddo.” Jungeun gently pushes her daughter away, “There’s one more thing I want to show you.”

“Oh…the kitchen?”

Jungeun laughs, “No, not the kitchen.”

Yerim follows her out of the room and over to the stairs to the loft. There’s dark purple curtains drawn over the entrance and wall opening that shield everything from Yerim’s view. 

“I wanted you to have a space to hang out that’s not just your room, so I gave the loft a bit of a makeover for you.”

Yerim walks uncertainly up to the, looking back at her mother for reassurance before pulling back the curtain. 

  
She lets out an ear-piercing shriek and runs inside. 

“Oh my god. Oh my god!  _ Oh my god!” _

Jungeun smiles, happy that her daughter loves the surprise. 

“This is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen,” Yerim’s head pokes out of the curtain, “All my friends are gonna be so jealous. Can we  _ please _ have a welcome party?”

“Um…yes?”

Yerim practically throws herself down the stairs and back into her mother’s arms, the collision almost sending them flying. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“I  _ love  _ it,” Yerim squeezes her.

* * *

“I don’t know, Yerim. A welcome party? Who would I even invite?”

“Um Yeojin’s moms, duh. And you could ask Chaewon’s aunt to come since she found this place for you.”

“Hmmm…”

“Pretty please, mom,” Yerim bats her eyelashes at her, and Jungeun’s resolve crumbles.

“Ugh, fine. But you have to come with me to the store to pick out food and stuff.”

* * *

There’s a knock on Jungeun’s door that wakes her from her sleep. She groggily rubs at her eyes, squinting at the time on the clock before mumbling a ‘come in.’

Yerim climbs into bed next to her, “I can’t sleep.”

Jungeun sits up, “Want to watch a movie?”

Her daughter nods in response.

“I taped a Harry Potter marathon earlier in the week,” she hands over the remote, “Why don’t you pick one of those.”

Yerim quickly turns on the third one and snuggles down into the comforter. 

“Um, mom…”

“Hm?”

“Are there any snacks?”

Jungeun reluctantly swings her legs out of bed, slipping her feet into her fuzzy slippers before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Jiwoo clutches tight to Sooyoung’s arm, stomach full of pasta and bread from the Italian place her date had taken her to. The street is full of lights and noise, neon signs turning the cobblestones from blue to purple to green as music pours out from the open shop doors. Other couples walk alongside them, hand in hand as they window shop and debate over where to go for drinks or dessert. The wind stings at Jiwoo’s cheeks and nose, turning both a rosy pink, but her side is warm against Sooyoung’s.

“I’m sorry, Jiwoo. I didn’t know it would be this cold tonight. We can head back to my car if you want?”

Jiwoo adamantly shakes her head. It may be freezing, but she wants to walk off some of her bloat, and this street is just too pretty to not make it to the end of. Sooyoung intertwines their fingers, and slips their joined hands into her coat pocket to warm them a bit. 

A sign advertising hot chocolate and fresh pastries catches their attention further up the road, and they eagerly enter the warmth of the bakery. Both women are still too full to eat actual food, so they get a box of cookies to go along with their drinks. 

The cocoa leaves a trail of warmth from their chests to their stomachs, and the cold air doesn't feels quite as harsh as they finish up their trek. 

* * *

“Do you want to come in for a drink?” Jiwoo asks when they’re parked outside her house.

“Sure,” Sooyoung agrees, grabbing the macarons from the backseat so they have something to snack on.

Jiwoo brings out two bottles of soju and two beers and they settle down on the couch.

“Do you want to watch something?”

Sooyoung shrugs, “If you want to, sure.”

They scroll through about twenty channels before settling on some old King of Masked Singer reruns. Throughout the span of an episode they make it through the alcohol, both of them giggly and drunk as they try to guess who’s under the mask.

After a particularly terrible guess from Sooyoung--one that’s really only meant as a joke--Jiwoo collapses against her, doubled over in laughter. The proximity brings a light flush to both their cheeks, and their laughter dies down into a heavy silence. 

Sooyoung slowly reaches up to cup Jiwoo’s cheek, and leans in to press a soft kiss to her lips. She moves to pull away, but Jiwoo pushes forward, her own hands clasping behind the older woman’s neck to keep their lips locked together. 

They finally break away after a few minutes have passed, both of them slightly breathless but smiling from ear to ear. 

“I should probably get going,” Sooyoung glances at the watch on her wrist, “I told Hyunjin and Hyejoo I’d be back before midnight.”

“Okay,” Jiwoo pouts, “Are you okay to drive?”

“I’ll just call an Uber and come get my car in the morning.”

Jiwoo gives Sooyoung one last kiss before the older woman leaves and as she clears away the empty bottles and glasses, she can’t fight back her smile.

* * *

“Can we get these too?” Yerim holds up three family packs of Oreos, puppy eyes at full blast as she asks Jungeun. Not that she needed them, her mother hadn’t planned on saying no to anything Yerim wanted for the party. She gestures towards the cart, and the teenager adds them to their ever growing pile of snacks and soda. She surveys the selection, double-checking to make sure she hasn’t missed out on any of the things she and her mom like. 

“Ice cream!” Yerim’s palm collides with her forehead. “We almost forgot!”

Jungeun does her best to swerve through the crowds of other shoppers as her daughter practically sprints to the frozen section. 

“Omo--Chaewon!” she almost runs headfirst into her friend as she turns the corner, stopping herself not a second too soon. 

“Yerim!” 

The girls hug and squeal, and Jungeun takes the time to catch her breath, winded from following her daughter. She makes a mental note to start working out again in her free time.

“Well, well, well, we meet again,” Jinsoul sidles up to Jungeun, shopping basket in hand.

“I’m starting to think you’re stalking me,” Jungeun jokes, a smile breaking out on her face at the sight of the realtor.

“Who says I’m not?” the woman’s eyebrows waggle, and Jungeun gives her a gentle shove to the shoulder. 

“You going on a diet?” Jinsoul switches subjects, eyeing the food in the cart.

“Yerim wants to throw a house-warming party--which, by the way, you’re definitely invited to.”

“Well I should hope so. All this talk about us being friends it would be counterproductive to  _ not _ invite me. When is it?”

“Next Saturday. Also, I’m pretty sure Yerim’s gonna ask Chaewon to sleep over, apparently there’s a fair starting that weekend that they want to go to.”

“I think Chae might have mentioned something like that to me…oh! What should I bring?”

Jungeun waves her off, “Nothing. We’ll have more than enough snacks and food.”

“Okay but what about drinks? It’s not a true party if I don’t have to uber home.”

Jungeun shifts uncomfortably at the question, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by Jinsoul.

“Sorry, sorry, I should have asked if you drink before assuming that there would be alcohol.”

“No--I mean, it’s fine I just, I’ve had issues with drinking in the past so I don’t like to keep alcohol in my house. I was actually gonna ask Haseul and Vivi to bring something, but if you don’t mind, I could give you the money and you could get whatever you want and keep it at your place until Saturday?”

“Well, no to the money, but yes to bringing drinks on Saturday, okay?”

“Are you sure? It’s really no trouble I mean I am the one throwing--”

“No,” Jinsoul firmly raises her hand, stopping the other’s rambling, “Just let me know what Haseul and Vivi like and I’ll bring it.”

“Jinsoul! Jinsoul! Yerim invited me to go to a slumber party on Saturday. Can I please, please, please go?”

“Please say yes,” Yerim begs as well, “It won’t be fun if Chaewonnie doesn’t come too.”

“I’ll do whatever you want! Clean the bathroom, cook you breakfast in bed, rake the yard… _ anything _ !”

“I’ll help!” Yerim adds, “I can actually cook! And I know how to change a lightbulb, and um--I can--hmm…I can’t think of anything else but I’m sure there’s other things!”

“Okay,  _ okay.” _ Jinsoul laughs, “Chaewon can stay over.”

Both girls cheer and crush Jinsoul in a group hug.

“But I’m coming too! Jungeun invited me.”

“Aw man,” Chaewon kicks an imaginary pebble, “I guess we can’t smoke that weed then Yerim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i've noticed there are very mixed reactions to the characters and their decisions in the comments lol. i promise that no matter where this story goes, both jungeun and jiwoo are going to end up happy, you'll just have to bear with me until then


	14. Chapter 14

“I’m so excited for tomorrow,” Yerim squeals as she drags Yeojin to the cafeteria. 

“Why? What’s tomorrow?”

She gets a whack on the arm as an answer.

“Don’t even joke like that, Yeojin.”

“Jesus,” the younger whines, rubbing at the sore spot on her arm. “Your hits are worse than Hyejoo’s.”

“Thanks,” Yerim chirps, “Other people’s pain is my happiness.”

* * *

“Okay wait,” Hyunjin sets down the piece of chicken she had been eating, “Why weren’t me and Heejin invited?”

Yerim frowns, “What do you mean? I asked Hyejoo to invite you two.”

All eyes turn to the girl in question, who’s sipping her coffee with a feigned look of innocence.

“Must have slipped my mind,” she shrugs.

A grape bounces off her head and onto her rice, and she flicks it back in her older sister’s direction.

“You guys are definitely invited,” Yerim takes a bite of her kimbap, “But you don’t have to sleep over unless you want to.”

“That’s okay,” Heejin smiles, “We can’t make it anyways, we promised to go on a double date with some friends already.”

Chaewon snorts, “Then why did you care about an invite?”

“We wanted the chance to respectfully decline.”

“Hyunjin, that's the dumbest thing you’ve ever--”

“Oh!” Yerim interrupts Hyejoo, “Before I forget, we’re also going to a fair on Sunday. So if you two want to come along for that, you’re more than welcome.”

“Booooo,” Yeojin jeers, “They’ll ruin the fun if they go.”

Hyejoo gives her smallest friend a high-five and gets another grape to the face.

* * *

“Thank you so much for taking Hyejoo,” Sooyoung gives her daughter a kiss on the cheek before she heads in to meet her friend in the kitchen. “I really appreciate it, Jinsoul.”

“Yeah no worries,” Jinsoul smiles, “You got a hot date tonight, I get it.” She nods in the direction of Sooyoung’s car, where a woman sits in the passenger seat, fiddling with her phone. There’s something about her that seems familiar, but Jinsoul figures she must be imagining things.

“If there’s any emergency, just give me a call, okay?”

“Sounds good. Have a nice date, Sooyoung.”

The other woman gives a little wave before heading back to her car. 

Jinsoul closes the front door and joins the two teens at the kitchen table. They’re snacking on the cookies she made, and she smacks both their hands away from getting any more, grumbling about how they’re supposed to be for the party.

“I still don’t understand why  _ you  _ were invited,” Chaewon sulks.

“Don’t be mean,” Hyejoo laughs, “Jinsoul is cool.”

“Yeah,” the woman sticks her tongue out, “I’m cool. And I’m Yerim’s mom’s best friend.”

“Okay, that’s definitely not true.”

* * *

“WHO’S READY TO PAAAAARTAAAAAYYYYYY!!!”

Haseul practically kicks down the door, boombox on her shoulder and a six pack in hand. 

“You’re a clown,” Yeojin shakes her head in disgust.

“Jinnie!!!” Yerim grabs her friends hand and leads her off to her room, excitedly rambling on about the plans for tonight.

“Come in,” Jungeun ushers her two friends inside the apartment, “Jinsoul’s already here.”

“Your real estate agent?” Vivi questions.

“Yeah,” Jungeun laughs, “We’re kinda friends now. Also she brought beer and wine since that’s what I remember you guys liking.”

“Oh fuck yes,” Haseul pushes past her and makes a beeline to the kitchen.

Vivi rolls her eyes, but there’s a loving smile on her face at her wife’s antics.

“She’s still a dork, I see.”

“Of course. She wouldn’t be Haseul if she wasn’t.”

They join the two women who are making excited conversation in the other room, both of them with a half empty beer in hand. 

_ That was fast. _

Vivi grabs a beer and joins them on the couch, and Jungeun goes to pour herself a glass of coke. 

* * *

Jungeun’s not sure how it happened, but Jinsoul is completely wasted.

Who knew she was a bigger lightweight than Haseul?

They’re currently fighting over the remote, Jinsoul using her superior height to lift the device far above the shorter woman’s head. Haseul only gains the upper hand when one of the teenagers ventures out of Yerim’s girl-cave, catching Jinsoul’s attention.

“Hyejoo!” Jinsoul’s eyes light up, and the remote falls out on her hands. She lurches towards the teenager, engulfing her in a one-sided hug. “I just wanted to say that I’m--I’m just so--really happy for your mom.” There’s a wide grin on Jinsoul’s face, and Hyejoo can practically smell how drunk she is, “I know it’s hard to put yourself out there but I’m glad she is. And--and--and that woman she was with looked really cute…what’s her name?” 

“Ummm, it’s--it’s Jiwoo” Hyejoo’s eyes dart to Jungeun, who’s doing the best she can not to shatter the cup in her hands. “I’m just gonna take these,” she squeaks before grabbing the unopened Oreo pack on the coffee table and running back to the safety of the loft

Vivi catches Jungeun eyeing the last bottle of soju on the counter and she quickly pours the remainder of the alcohol into her glass, not wanting to give her friend the chance.

“Did I say something wrong?” Jinsoul asks, not too drunk to ignore the weird vibe that’s settled around the room.

“No,” Jungeun shakes her head, “It’s just that Jiwoo is my ex-wife.”

No wonder she looked familiar.

“Oh….” Jinsoul’s mind reels with about a hundred questions, the most prominent one being ‘ _ Didn’t you guys just get divorced?’ _

To her credit, she doesn’t ask any of them, instead choosing to chug the rest of her drink.

“Bathroom?” she slurs.

“Haseul, can you take her?” Vivi asks, and her wife nods, using the last of her sobriety to focus on leading the realtor down the hallway. Vivi waits until they’re out of earshot before turning back to Jungeun.

“You okay?”

Jungeun lets out a low chuckle, “Of course not. But I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“Hasn’t it only been a few weeks since you guys divorced?”

“Yeah. I guess that’s all it takes sometimes. Hey, do you mind if I have some of that?” She makes a desperate grab for Vivi’s glass, but the older woman quickly pulls it away and downs the whole thing.

“Jungeun…did she…”

“Did she…what?  _ Cheat _ on me?”

Vivi doesn’t answer, but the look she gives Jungeun is enough to know that’s what she meant.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. Sooyoung kissed her a few years ago but I don’t know if Jiwoo ever reciprocated anything.” Jungeun rubs at her temples, fighting back a headache she knows is coming.

“Jungeun I--that’s so fucked, I’m sorry,” Vivi hugs her, and Jungeun lets her head rest on her friend’s shoulder.

“Cuddle party?” Haseul runs up to the two of them, wrapping her arms around the pair.

She’s closely followed by Jinsoul, who’s dopey smile ends up just inches from her own face. Something in Jungeun’s chest warms, and she can’t help but smile back, feeling lucky that she’s managed to find a friend like her.

* * *

“We should probably head out,” Vivi giggles, looking pointedly at Haseul who’s struggling to keep her eyes open as she cuddles with Jinsoul on the couch. “Do you want me to take Jinsoul home?”

“Um,” Jungeun looks at the woman who’s snoring softly, mouth slightly open. It would be mean to wake her up, right? “That’s okay. She can just crash here.”

“Alright,” Vivi gently takes her wife’s hand, and helps her up from the couch, “Call me if you need anything, okay?”

Jungeun walks them to the door, giving them both a hug before they leave. She heads back inside to find Jinsoul looking around the room in concern.

“Lose something?”

“There you are,” Jinsoul grins, opening her arms up and beckoning the smaller woman over, “I lost my cuddle buddy.”

Jungeun takes her hand instead, “Why don’t we cuddle in my bed? I’m kind of tired.”

Jinsoul nods and stretches her limbs out before following the shorter woman to her room. She’s handed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that are both a bit too short, but infinitely more comfortable than what she arrived in. She slips under Jungeun’s covers, waiting for the other woman to finish up in the bathroom. Her brain still feels foggy, and all she wants right now is the warmth of another body in her arms. 

It’s all she ever wants when she’s drunk.

“You want some water or anything?” Jungeun asks, emerging from the restroom.

“No thank you,” she holds her arms out again, “I just want to cuddle.”

“Okay,” the smaller woman laughs, climbing into bed and letting Jinsoul spoon her. They lay in silence for a while, and Jungeun assumes the other has fallen asleep by the way her breathing has slowed.

“Me and Jiwoo used to have sleepovers like this even when we were kids,” she whispers, confident in the fact that Jinsoul can’t hear her. “I hate that I miss her so much. I know it’s normal, but it's like I’m missing a part of myself. I’ve known her for so long…she’s been with me through everything--all the highs and lows in my life. It’s not just my wife that’s gone, it’s my  _ best friend _ .” Jungeun sighs, her hand moving to cover the one Jinsoul’s got around her waist. “I’m afraid that I’ll be sad forever…”

The arm around her waist squeezes tighter, and she feels Jinsoul’s forehead come to rest against her back.

“I can’t imagine how much it hurts right now,” Jinsoul mumbles, only half-awake, “But most pains fade if you give them enough time. Trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a sucker for platonic cuddling. also gays and not gays, i need your opinions. i feel like ive focused on lipsoul a lot and i want to know if you guys want to see more of the other characters. next chapter will most likely be focused on yerim and co., but after that should i switch around more often on who im focused on? or do you guys enjoy the fact that it's mostly lipsoul?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters a bit longer than the last few have been.

Yerim’s the first one to wake up, and she does her best to extract her body from Yeojin’s tight hold without waking her. She grabs her stuffed shark from her desk chair, placing it in her spot and watching as Yeojin instinctively latches on to it. She tiptoes past the air mattress Chaewon and Hyejoo are sleeping on, and out into the hall, making a beeline to the restroom so she can brush her teeth. After finishing up her morning routine, Yerim decides to wake her mom up, hoping that maybe she’ll help her make breakfast.

The last thing she expects is to find her mom and Jinsoul spooning. Yerim’s not sure how to feel about it--not sure if there’s something more going on that she’s not supposed to know. She decides to let her mom sleep and cook by herself.

A half-hour later the smell of eggs and kimchi stew fills the apartment, bringing out three hungry teenagers. Yeojin and Hyejoo quickly step in to help with the food while Chaewon busies herself with setting the table. Together the four of them manage to lay out an impressive breakfast, and just in time for Jungeun and Jinsoul who have ventured out in their pajamas.

“ _ Jinsoul? _ ” Chaewon looks shocked to see her aunt still in the apartment.

“Good morning Chae,” she kisses the top of her head, unfazed.

The women take seats at the opposite heads of the table, filling their plates and bowls with food and ignoring the blatant stares from the teenagers.

“Okay is nobody gonna explain this?” Yeojin breaks the silence, “Did you two, you know… _ bake the potato? _ ”

“Please shut up,” Chaewon gags. 

“Hey,” Jungeun looks mildly offended, “You don’t think I’m hot enough for your mom?”

“Okay one: she’s not my mom, and two: I think you might be  _ too _ hot for her.”

It’s Jinsoul’s turn to look insulted, and she gently whacks her niece upside the head.

“Fuck you all, I’m gorgeous.”

* * *

“Look, I’m sorry but I’m not risking jail time just so you can all be in the car together. You’ll have to split into pairs.”

“But mom,” Yerim huffs, “You can’t split up the Fantastical Four.”

“Yeah, Jungeun,” Yeojin pouts, doing her best to look tiny and cute.

“Is that really what they call themselves? The Fantastical Four?”

Jinsoul shrugs, she wouldn’t put it past them.

“Okay well if we have to pair off then I’ll go with Chae,” Hyejoo takes her friend’s hand. 

“Big surprise there,” Yeojin mumbles, quiet enough so only Yerim can hear. Her best friend laughs and pulls her towards the car.

“C’mon, we’ll go with my mom.”

* * *

The fair is bigger than any of them expected. There’s at least a dozen rides, a petting zoo, a haunted house, and booths with food and games creating a seemingly endless maze to wander through. Jungeun buys them each fifty dollars worth of tickets, ignoring Jinsoul’s protests of ‘That’s too much!’ and ‘Let me at least pay for Chae!’. The two women decide to split off and have a look at the petting zoo, leaving the four teens to come up with a game plan for the rest of their day.

“Okay so, rides first, then food, games, and lastly more food and rides if we have the tickets?” Choerry double checks.

“Sounds good to me. Should we each pick one ride we want to go on to start off with?”

“Good thinking, Yeojin,” Chaewon surveys the little map one of the workers had handed them, “I want to do the bumper cars. Hyejoo?”

“Haunted house for sure.”

“I want to go on the rollercoaster,” Yeojin chimes.

“Okay then I pick The Tunnel of Love,” Yerim winks at Hyejoo and Chaewon, who both turn beet red and refuse to look at each other.

* * *

“Couldn’t we have done this one last,” Chaewon whines, hand firmly gripping Hyejoo’s. 

“No this is perfect,” Yeojin hoists herself up onto the railing, trying to take a peek inside the haunted house. “We’ll go from something scary to something lame so we can calm down.”

“Hey,” Yerim pouts, “The love tunnel is  _ not _ lame.”

“How do you know,” Hyejoo scoffs, “You’ve never been in one.”

“True, but how can anything with the word love in it be lame?”

“Counterargument: everything with the word love in it is lame,” Hyejoo rolls her eyes. 

The group in front of them is ushered into the dark tent, and the teens take their place at the front. Chaewon looks a few shades paler than normal, and Yerim wonders whether or not they should let her sit this one out.

“Alright, you four are up,” the attendant, dressed in tattered clothes and surprisingly realistic zombie makeup interrupts her internal debate. 

_ Guess she has no choice now. _

Yerim and Yeojin take the lead, Chaewon following hesitantly behind them and Hyejoo covering the rear. 

The first hallway is mostly dark, the only light a low red glow spilling in from an entryway at the end of the hall. The girls move slowly, holding their breath and trying to prolong the calm before the scaring starts. Yerim barely pushes past the hanging strips of white fabric before a woman charges at her, axe in hand and blood dripping down her face. She instinctively grabs Yeojin’s hand and pulls her friend behind her, putting an arm up in a feeble attempt to shield herself. The first scare kicks them into gear, and they all but sprint through the rest of the haunted house, screaming and holding hands the entire way. 

* * *

Chaewon and Yerim both collapse onto the asphalt, giggling wildly as they soak in the warmth of the sun. 

“I can’t believe I made it through that without heart failure,” Yeojin gasps, hands on her knees as she tries to catch her breath. 

“Yeah honestly  _ I _ was even a bit scared,” Hyejoo says.

“I could tell by the way you were screaming like a little girl.”

“I was _ not, _ ” she huffs, arms crossing over her chest. 

As if to help prove Hyejoo wrong, a worker dressed as Jason runs up behind her, revving his chainsaw loudly. 

She shrieks, and her friends burst into uncontrollable laughter. 

“Have I ever mentioned that I fucking hate you all.”

* * *

“So Hyejoo, who are you gonna ride with on the Tunnel of Love?” Yerim’s eyebrow raises suggestively.

“Why? You want to partner up and make out with me?”

Yerim blushes and she lightly rams her friend’s body with her own. “You are the last person here I would make out with.”

“Am I the first?” Chaewon teases.

“Obviously it’s me. I mean we’re best friends for a reason, right Yerim?”

“Yeah I’d probably say you, then Chae, then Hyejoo.”

“Sucks for you, I happen to be an amazing kisser,” Hyejoo sticks her tongue out.

Yeojin smirks, “Oh really? Well then, Chae, I guess you can just confirm that for us after the ride is over.” 

She ducks a punch from the taller girl, only to fall right into the path of one from Chaewon.

_ “Fuck _ , why do you all hit so hard?”

“Well, I know Yerim learned from the best,” Jungeun answers, approaching the group with Jinsoul in tow. They’re holding half eaten churros and wearing matching baseball caps. 

“Oooooo Tunnel of Love…you guys gonna go make out?” 

“Ugh, disgusting,” Chaewon shakes her head, “Please never talk to me about making out again, Jinsoul.”

“Fine,” her aunt huffs, “Well if you’re not doing couple-y things then you should let us join you.”

They try to climb over the line barrier, only to be rudely pushed out by Chaewon and Yerim. 

“No cutsies,” Yeojin shakes her head, “What kind of heathens do you take us for?”

* * *

“Tunnel of Love,” Yerim sighs, “This is so not what I expected.”

“I feel like it makes sense though.”

“It’s so dark.”

“Exactly.”

Yerim sighs and leans her head against Yeojin’s shoulder.

“Do you think Chaewon and Hyejoo are kissing?”

“No,” Yeojin snorts, “Let’s be honest they’re way too oblivious to do anything.”

“How stupid do you have to be to not realize your best friend’s in love with you?”

If the ride was any less dark, Yerim might have noticed the look that Yeojin gives her.

But it’s not.

So she doesn’t.

* * *

Much to their surprise, Hyejoo and Chaewon walk out looking more lovey-dovey than usual.

“Um, what the  _ fuck  _ is happening right now?” Yeojin looks between the two of them.

“Well,” Chaewon breaks into a smile, “Let’s just say that Hyejoo  _ is _ a great kisser.”

“Gross,” Yeojin pretends to hurl. 

“Not gross! You two are so cute!” Yerim pulls them into a group hug, practically bouncing with excitement.

“Thanks Yerim,” Hyejoo gives her an extra tight squeeze.

“Well at least you two finally pulled your heads out of your asses,” Yeojin joins in, wedging herself into the middle of the hug. “Now can we please get food. I’m hungry.”

* * *

“Okay so like, are we sure there’s not something going on between Jinsoul and your mom?” Hyejoo takes another bite of her pizza.

Yerim shrugs, “I don’t think so.”

“Although they did go on the Tunnel of Love together,” Chaewon points out.

“Yeah but to be fair I went with Yeojin and there’s nothing going on with us.”

“Good point.”

“I think they’re just friends. Which is weird. Because I don’t think my aunt has ever had one of those.”

“Yeah and my mom hasn’t made one in years.”

“Ahh friendship,” Yeojin sighs, “The second gayest connection two women can have.”

“You could honestly argue it’s the first.”

“I don’t know about that Miss Chaewon.”

“Yeah not everybody wants to smash faces with their friends.”

“Debatable.”

* * *

“I want that one,” Yerim points at a plush frog hanging on one of the hooks.

“Okay, _and_? Do I look like your girlfriend?”

“You’re an ass, Yeojin.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she waves her off, “Just give me a few tries. I know the secret to this game.”

Yerim watches as Yeojin throws darts at the balloons on the wall, successfully popping enough to win her the plushie she wanted. They cycle through the booths, amassing an armful of stuffed toys that they struggle to carry. They finally meet back up with the newly happy couple, who are carrying even more prizes than the two of them. 

“I don’t know about you guys,” Hyejoo says, “But I could go for a churro.”

* * *

“I still can’t believe they got all these,” Jinsoul places the last of the plushies into Jungeun’s car. 

“I’m sorry, was the one owl that I won for you not enough?”

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Honestly, Jinsoul, I’m offended. No, I’m more than offended I’m--”

“Stupid?”

“W _ ow _ . Stupid? Really?”

“Sorry. An idiot?”

“Remind me again why I agreed to be friends with you?”

“Because I found you your dream apartment?”

“Maybe,” Jungeun nods, slamming down the door of her trunk.

“Was it my winning personality.”

“You’re getting warmer.”

“My goddess-like beauty?”

“That’s the one.”

“Knew it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldnt resist adding in that little lipsoul moment at the end. also sorry if this seemed kinda all over the place, ive realized i enjoy writing snippets of moments that happen but ik some find it annoying to read something that's not a longer explanation of everyones thoughts and feelings and such


End file.
